Crimson tears and Fireflies
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Our Favorite clown family is adapting to their new life in Rugsville. And they are still getting to know their neighbors the fireflies. The family will have to face, crushes, broken hearts, death, and even Dr. Satan himself. How will they survive? And who will help them along the way? (Sequel to Kids of the Dancing clown)
1. 1

**_(Melody's POV)_**

_"Dear Diary,__Can you believe it's officially been two years since we've moved her to Ruggsville? I mean I like it here but I really miss my friends in Derry. I know I can still write to them and call them and we've been visiting each other every summer. But I wish I could see them everyday. Rugsville High isn't exactly the place I wanna be. Especially since those cheerleader bitches keep picking on me!"_

"Melody! Come downstairs before youe breakfast gets cold!" I heard Dad called out.

I sighed, shut my Jack Skeleton Diary shut and placed it under my pillow. Before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

Our new house was much bigger and spacious than the Neibolt house in Derry.lt was even much cleaner and looked like a family house thanks to my mom. But I could tell that even she missed our old house too. Despite her efforts to hide it.

She was actually the first person I saw as I went into the kitchen. She was frying up some bacon and was dressed in a white dress with pink roses and her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail like always.

"Hey mommy" I said before giving her a kiss and sitting down at the table with my dad and brothers.

Thomas was sitting at the table eating an omelette and reading a peanuts comic strip. He had gotten taller and usually wear his black hair slicked back. He was currently wearing his rugsville high football jersey and dark jeans and black convers.

My baby brother Benji who's now 2 years old was sitting in his high chair and eating Cheerios and drinking orange juice out of a sippy cup.

And my dad (in his human form duh) was sitting at the end of the table eating his usual bloody steak and drinking an energy drink called bang that was cotton candy flavored.

"Morning you guys" I said before kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, ready for school?" Dad asked wiping the blood away from his face.

"Yeah I guess" I said as I ate my omelette hoping that he wouldn't catch on to my gloomy attitude.

"I'm excited for the game on Friday! We're gonna win this time forsure!" Said Thomas who was to excited.

"Settle down there honey, were excited for you too" said mom placing bacon on our plates.

"You're gonna kick ass son!" said Dad who I was sure was to hyper on that energy drink.

Even Benji clapped his little hands and giggled.

"At least the boys are happy" I thought to myself.

"Alright Tom and Mel time to get you to school" said Dad.

I sighed and went into the bathroom to check myself over.

My auburn hair had gotten darker in a little bit longer. It was down and straight. I was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans and white flats with red bows. I had mascara and winged eyeliner on my. Pink blush on my cheeks and clear lipgloss on my lips. Grabbing my black backpack with little balloons on it, I said my goodbyes to mom and Benji amd ran outside to catch up with Thomas and Dad.

But as I walked outside I saw my Brother making googoo eyes at our cute ,blonde, curly head, neighbor Baby firefly.

"Hey Romeo, we gotta go" said my Dad snapping him out of his trance.

Baby let out a giggle and waved at me.

I waved at her and saw her brother Otis coming outside.

Otis was pale and had long bleach blonde hair and a brown beard. He was mean looking and mostly kept to himself. But this particular morning he gave me a small wave. And for some odd reason I blushed like an idiot and continued to blusj the whole car ride.


	2. 2

"Bye Dad see ya later" said Thomas before running out of the car and through the doors into the school.

"Baby girl, you okay?" Dad asked noticing how hesitant I was to get out of the car.

"Yeah,...just still adapting Dad. I'll see you later." With that said I gave him a quick kiss and made my way inside.

As usual I got stares from pretty much everyone. Being the new girl was still annoying. My only guess to why they stared was because I was pretty much the only red head at school. And dressed more nicely than the other skanks that went to this school.

Ignoring them, I went into my homeroom and was greeted by the two friends I managed to make here.

Their names were Riley and Jane. Riley was white, with short brown hair and she could often be seen wearing a rainbow long sleeve shirt. Everyone automatically assumed she was a lesbian, but in all reality she was just really girly.

As for Jane she was pale and wore black and had long black hair. The usual goth girl look, but we bonded over her passion of drawing and soon enough the three of us were friends.

"Morning you guys" I said taking my seat.

"Hey Mel, wanna see janes new drawing?" Said Riley in her baby squeaky like voice.

I nodded and reached for Jane's sketch pad. But before I could even gaze apon the art, a boney,gross, pink nail polished hand, snatched it away from me.

It was none other than Karen, head cheerleader and major bitch of the school.

"Aww look girls, the freaks are doing their scribbles again."

I glared as I looked up at her. She was to skinny, and her ugly bleach blonde hair was up in two pigtails. She was dressed in the red and blue cheer uniform, and behind her stood most of the cheer team.

I wanted to tell her off, but Jane put an arm out to stop me.

"Fuck off Karen! Why don't you and the rest of your skanks go get caught jerking off the quarterback in the locker room again?!"

Everyone in the classroom chuckled and Karen's whole face turned red.

"This isn't Over Jane! Same gose for you Melody!" Karen practically screamed before running out of the room crying. And her friend's close behind running to console her.

Turning back to Jane and Riley, all three of us looked at eachother before we all began laughing like lunatics.

When class was over we all walked together down the hall twards the cafeteria. But on the way we were stopped by Thomas and his two friends Peter and Jesse.

"Hey girls you okay?" Jesse asked.

"We heard about your little incident this morning" said Peter.

"Did they do anything to you Mel?" Thomas asked in his usual overprotective vocie.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. We'll see you guys next period" I said trying not to get annoyed.

With that said we walked away from my brother and his friends. And I couldn't help but wonder what my parents were up to this morning..


	3. 3

**_(B's POV)_**

I sighed as I carried Benji up the stairs of the firefly house hold. Ever since I started working at Captin Spaulding store I needed someone to watch Benji. So Mrs. Firefly was my only option.

Don't get me wrong, she was really nice and she took care of Benji just fine. But despite us living here for so long, I still didn't really know her well. And like any mother, I was worried for the sake of my baby.

Before I could even knock, I was greeted by Mrs. Fireflies daughter Baby.

"Hi! Good to see ya B, Mama the baby is here!" she called in her loud cheery voice.

Soon Mrs. Firefly came to the door and greeted us with a smile.

"Hi baby boy, are you ready to have fun with us today?' She said as she took Benji in her arms.

"Thank you so much for watching him Mrs. Firefly. And I'll be sure to pay you as soon as I get my paycheck" I said as I handed her Benji's diaper bag.

"Oh hush now, I'm very happy to be looking over this precious angel. You can return the favor by coming over for dinner this weekend. You, your kiddies and your husband."

I blushed at the word husband, Me and Tyler had been together all this time and we still weren't married. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her that.

"Dinner sounds great, now I have to get going, but if anything happens you can call me at the store. And my..uh..husband should be here to pick up Benji around 4. " With that said I gave Benji a kiss on the forhead and got into my car.

Driving down the road, I was ready for another day of working at Captin Spaulding's museum of monsters and mayhem. And as I drove I saw my Pennywise in a corn field, and from what I could see he was eating another victim. Blood was all over his mouth and suite and pieces of flesh were all around him.

I know that my man has to eat, but I'm also worried about the whole police situation out here in Rugsville. So far he hasn't gotten caught and I thank god for that. I don't want the man that I love taken from me and my kids.

I put those scary thoughts away as I pilled up to the gas station.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Wiping away the blood from my mouth, I buried the remains of the body deeper in the cornfield. Finding victims out here sure as hell wasn't as easy as finding a man Derry. But I had to make due with what I had. And so far all ive had was kids stupid enough to wander in these feilds and a few farm animals.

Changing into my human form, I walked back to my car and made my way back home. I had to wash all of this blood off of me before I went to pick up my kids.

**_(A/N: okay so I know that the chapters are a little short and I know that right now nothing too exciting is happening. but don't worry you guys things are about to get way more exciting in the next few chapters.and as some of you have pointed out yes there are a few spelling errors and most of my stories. but you guys have to understand is that I suffer from a very bad case of dyslexia. and most of this fanfiction is written on my freaking cell phone.but please enjoy the rest of the story thank you XOXO.)_**


	4. 4

**_(Back to Melody's POV)_**

"Oh my God you guys have to try theses curly fries" said Riley.

Both me and Jane giggled at our silly friend as we enjoyed our lunches. Jane was eating a pizza and as for me, mom always packs my lunch so I had a grilled cheese and some pringles.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing Mel?" Jane asked.

"Okay I guess, I mean I haven't seen Richie since last summer. But we write to each other every week, so hopefully everything works out" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I don't know how you do it, I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship" said Riley.

Jane smirked, "Yeah well are you ever gonna tell Mr. Thomas Coffey how you feel?"

Riley blushed and almost looked as red as the ketchup on her fries.

"It's okay Riley, I wouldn't wany anyone else with my brother. But I'll never understand how you could he interested in a boy who's only love is football." I said with a wink.

"Well I'm never gonna understand what Jane See's in a trouble make like Jesse Pinkman. With his facial hair and skull t-shirts and weird tattoos."

**_(A/N: Braking Bad Reference!!)_**

"Oh stop, underneath all that he's a really sweet boy. He even went with me to the museum one time to see pictures of flowers that look slightly like vaginas."

Both me and Riley giggled harder at that.

"Yeah well your soft and sweet flower loving boy ,doesn't exactly have the best reputation you know" I said with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, I heard from Peter that Jesse cooks and sells meth with our chemistry teacher." Riley said obviously thinking this would piss Jane off.

"Who cares, those are just rumors. Plus even if they are true that does sound like a good way to make money." Jane said flicking pieces of pepperoni at us.

All three of us were busy laughing and enjoying lunch. That we didn't see the cheer team walking up to us.

"You freaky bitches are just gonna gain more weight eating shit like this" said Karen's right hand lady Cindy.

"Damn none of you have anything better to do?!" I snapped.

"You would know alot about eating shit Cindy, Jesse's friend Badger says you ate his ass out last night" said Riley making not only the cheer squad look at her ,but us as well. That was the last thing we expected to come out of her mouth!

Cindy glared at her, but Karen quickly butted in.

"At least Karen can get a man, it's not like Melody's fine ass older brother is ever gonna pay any attention to you."

Once I heard that I could feel the anger in me boiling.

"Shut the fuck up Karen! Keep my brother's name out of your cock sucking mouth!"

Karen smirked, "Aww little Melly is so overprotective of her brother. Well guess what Bitch, he's already been in my bed."

At this point I couldn't take it anymore.

Reaching over, I grabbed Jane's open carton of chocolate milk. And threw it right in Karen's face!

She screamed and I smield in satisfaction as her ugly makeup smeared down her face.

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for our next class.

"Saved by the bell" said Riley as the three of us ran hand in hand down the hall. Hoping that none of those skanky cheerleader's were fallowing us.


	5. 5

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"So is it true that you and Mr. White cook meth?" I whispered to Jesse, as we sat in the very back of our chemistry classroom.

Jesse flipped me off and made both me and Peter chuckle.

"So you dudes got any plans this weekend, besides your fucking football game of course" said Peter making me punch him while Mr. White wasn't looking.

"Well there is this event coming at this place called Captin Spaulding. Heard there's a Murder ride or something there. You guys wanna check it out?" Jesse asked.

"Oh I know that place, my mom works there. Yeah we should check it out" I said getting excited.

Before any of us could talk about it anymore, Jesse's stupid immature friend "Badger" turned around to face us.

"Hey Tom, did you here about your sister's little fiasco in the lunch room?" he asked.

Hearing that made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well from what I saw, the cheerleaders were giving her a hard time. So she threw some chocolate milk in there faces. And now all five of them are in the girls room as we speak, trying to remove the brown stains from their precious uniforms.

"But why would your sister do that?" Jesse asked.

"That's what I wanna know" I snapped.

"Mr. Coffey, something you wanna share with the class?" Mr. White said with a serious face.

"No sir, Sorry sir" I said before shutting up completely.

When the final bell rang, I quickly ran out if class to find Melody.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"You sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Jane asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, what if they try to get you once you leave school?" Riley asked.

"Will both if you relax? My Dad is probably out there waiting for me and Thomas right now. Plus Jane you have plans with Jesse and Riley you have dance practice."

Both of my friends nodded and gave me a hug before we all went our separate ways.

Before I could make out the front door, I was grabbed by the strap of my backpack and whirled around. Coming face to face with my brother.

"Mel, what happened today at lunch?" He asked.

"Woah calm down, I just got into an argument with the cheerleaders." I said pulling my strap out of his hand.

"Melody Jolene Coffey, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I can't always be there to defend you, you know!" Thomas said making me roll my eyes.

"Okay Dad, thanks for your concern! But I can take care of myself!" I snapped before walking away from him.

He fallowed close behind, but I was to pissed to wait for him.

Soon enough Dad turned into the school parking lot, and the two of us got into the car.

"Hey Tom, Hey Mel how was school?" Dad asked.

"Fine" we both replied hoping that Dad wouldn't catch on to the bad mood we were in.


	6. 6

**_(B's POV)_**

"Good Job today darlin.By the way that man of yours called earlier and said he'd here to pick you up after your shift" said Captin Spaulding as I dusted off a few of his items.

"Thank you Captin' I said with a smile. I really liked my boss, in a funny way he reminded me alot of my Dad. Both of them are bald, have a weird sense of humor, and definitely tell it like it is and don't sugar coat anything.

After a while Captin Spaulding's friend Stucky **_(A/N: Old dude with glasses from the beginning of the movie.)_** came in and the two of them talked amongst themselves. From what I could hear they talked about some "Retard" who twists a pencil in his eyeball and sticks things up his ass. I just tried not to listen and make the store look nice and neat.

"Hey B, did you fix the toilet yet?" Stucky asked me. But Captin Spaulding answered for me.

"Yes she did and I don't want you stuffing anymore damn paper towels down there.Might just have to pay the poor girl over time fixing and cleaning that damn shiter."

I giggled and shook my head at them.

"You stuff that craper, I'mma bust your ass" he said handing Stucky the key to the bathroom.

"I hear ya."

Both me and Captin Spaulding laughed together. But all of a sudden two men in masks entered the store armed with guns!!

**_(Tyler/Pennywise's POV)_**"Okay what's going on? The two of you are avoiding each other and that's not normal" I said looking at the twins in the rear view mirror.

"We're just hungry Dad, and these stupid school assignments are kinda stressing us out" said Thomas.

I knew he was lying but I wanted them to tell me the truth themselves.

"Well son, how about when we go pick up your mother can I get some of that famous tasty fried Chicken?"

"Yum" said Melody with a small smile.

Pulling up to the gas station, I noticed two men running into the store.

"Both of you wait in the car, I'll be right back" I said as I quickly made my way towards the entrance.

**_(B's POV)_**

I stood there frozen in place, as a man in a plastic monkey mask to small for his face held a gun to my face. And the other was in a ski mask and looked super dangerous.

Captin Spaulding on the other hand began to get pissed.

"Mary fucking moses y'all get the fuck out of here!"

The man in the ski mask just aimed his gun at his face.

"Alright clowny, keep your paws where I can see them."

Spaulding did as he said, but held up two middle fingers as well.

"Yeah same to you lady! Or im gonna blow a hole besides would Kansas City watermelon through his ugly ass Bozo face." Said the monkey man in a shakey voice. Making both me and Spaulding stare at him with a confused face.

Ski man continued to make demands and made the monkey man bring Stucky back into the room.

"That's it! I'm gonna count to 10 and you're gonna hand over all the cash. Or im gonna splatter your grease paint mug across the state line! 1."

"Fuck your mama" said Spaulding clearly not threatened by him at all.

"2".

"Fuck your sister."

"Sir please stop this!" I begged.

"Shut your mouth lady before a put a bullet in between those little brown eyes of yours."

"What are we gonna do?!" Said the moneky man still shaking.

"Hey I know you, you work at the hardware store right? Richard Wick right?" Said Stucky.

"Quiet down both of you! 3!" snapped the ski man.

"Fuck your grandma!"

I continued to look back and forth from Stucky who called the moneky man "Little Dick wick" to Spaulding who was still cussing out the ski man's family. When the doors burt open again and in came Tyler in his Pennywise form. Yellow eyes glowing in anger and his sharp teeth exposed. He charged at the ski man and tore at his chest till he was on the ground in a pool of blood.

Spaulding pulled out his pistol and shot the monkey man clear in his skull causing it to crack! Then he walked over to tyler and the ski man. Both pressed down hard on the man's chest with their clown shoes as more blood came out of his mouth.

Pennywise giggled as Spaulding aimed the gun at the man.

"Most of all Fuck you!'

I jumped as he shot the man clear in the face till he layed there dead!

"God damnit, mother fucker got blood all over my best clown suite!" Spaulding whined, as my boyfriend continued to giggle and eat chunks of the dead mans body.


	7. 7

**_(Still B's POV)_**

Standing there heavily breathing, I held onto the counter to prevent myself from passing out.

"Babe you okay?" Tyler asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the twins standing in the doorway.

"What are the two of you doing here?! I told you to wait in the car!" Said tyler getting upset.

"Mom are you ok?" Melody asked ignoring him and running to my side.

"Im fine, but you and you're brother shouldn't be seeing this."

"Aw shucks there gonna see alot worse in life, might as well take the edge off now" said Spaulding.

"Yeah mom, plus they could've killed you" said Thomas.

"Well all this mess aside, why don't you folks head on home now. Here's some complimentary chicken for dinner tonight. And B I can understand if your still shaken up by morning darling. So you take the day off and spend time with that baby boy of yours."

"Yeah, thanks boss" I said walking with my kids and boyfriend to the car.

"Dad you're still in your clown form" said Thomas in a warning kind of tone.

Tyler just groaned and changed back to his human form.

While the rest of the family talked about what happened back there. I was still shaken up a little, I mean it's not everyday death is staring you in the face. You figure having a scary killer clown for a boyfriend would make you fearless. But the thought of me dieing and leaving my family behind, shook me to my core.

I sighed and tried to block those thoughts out of my head as I layed back in my seat. Anxious to get back home I feel safe once again.

Finally the car pulled up infornt of the Firefly household.

I quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Oh there you are hun, I was beginning to worry" said Mrs. Firefly.

"I'm so sorry.. it's just that..well..I.." I tried to talk normal but I began to choke on my tears.

"Oh my goodness, why are you crying honey?" She asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Im.. I'm sorry Mrs. Firefly..." I said beginning to cry harder.

"Oh you poor thing. Look you go inside dear and make yourself comfortable. I'll go tell that man of yours that all of you are invited to dinner tonight ok?"

I nodded and did as she asked.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

"Dad is Mommy ok?" Thomas asked.

"She looks like she's crying" said Melody.

The three of us got out of the car as Mrs. Firefly approached us.

"Hello there Tyler, Tom, Mel. Don't worry Bianca is ok. I'm not sure why she's crying but I told her to go inside. And since all of your here you're more than welcome to join us for dinner."

"Um ok sure, Spaulding gave us a bucket of fried chicken if that's ok" I said.

"Oh that's perfect hun, come on in."

With that said she walked ahead of us and back into the house.

"Uhh Dad do we have to?" Thomas asked.

"I know their out neighbors Daddy, but thiw place is kinda creepy" said Melody rubbing her upper arms.

"Oh come on you two, back in Derry we lived in a creepier house. Plus it's rude not to accept an invitation to a free dinner. Plus its a Friday night the two of you have nothing better to do now let's go inside."

The twins groaned but walked with me inside the house. All of unaware of what would happen and who we would meet next.


	8. 8

**_(Melody's POV)_**

As the three of us entered the house, I could smell mashed potatoes and macaroni cooking. And I could hear the little sound of Benji's feet coming towards us.

"Hey little bro" said Thomas picking him up.

"Oh hey Neighbors, how's it going?" Said Baby as she came down the stairs and greeted us. Her blonde curls bouncing as she walked.

"Hi Baby" said Thomas with a blush.

I rolled my eyes at him and stood closer to my dad.

"Well make yourselves at home. Hey Tyler why don't you go put that Chicken in the kitchen. Thomas you can help me set the table. And Melody you can go sit with you're mama in the living room."

We all did as we we're requested, Thomas practically tossed Benji into my arms just to spend more time with Baby. Yeah she was pretty, but I knew she'd never be interested in my brother.

I just shrugged it off and started walking with my baby bro to the living room.

But as I did, I saw Otis standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Mama" he said in a sly voice.

"Oh..Hi Otis" I said with a small wave.

"I heard you and your folks were coming over. Wanna come upstairs and see my new painting?" He asked.

"Um, Maybe after dinner" I said feeling both nervous and Shy.

"Alright, it's a promise" he said before going back to his room.

Walking into the living room, I saw my mom sitting on a couch. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mommy? You alright?" I asked.

She just nodded her head and sat Benji on her lap.

"Mama sad?" he asked.

Mom looked like she was about to burst out in tears again. But she quickly stopped herself as Mrs. Firefly came into the room.

"Dinner's ready girls. Come on now, enough of your boohooin. I'm sure you'll feel much better with a full meal in your belly."

"Yes ma'am" my mom said before holding my hand and holding Benji as we walked back to the dining room.

When we sat at the table, It was Mrs. Firefly at the end. My Dad next to her, my mom next to my Dad. Baby next to her, my brother next to her(Ofcourse) and me and Benji at the othet end.

"Wont your other son's be joining us?" my dad asked.

"Well Rufus is still working down at the junk yard and Otis will be joining us soon. My youngest son Tiny is sleeping and grandpa hasn't came home yet" said Mrs. Firefly.

As we ate, Thomas went on and on about how great the football game would be. And how much we enjoying his time at school.

I wanted to be happy for my brother but I couldn't help but feel Jealous and annoyed.

But my mood Quickly changed when Otis came into the room.

"Hey everyone" he said before sitting next to me.

"I'm so glad you decided to come down and join us" said Mrs. Firefly.

"Yeah yeah me too" Otis said before taking a bite of a chicken leg.

"Guessing you got this from Spalding's joint" Otis said.

"Um..yes I work there" said My mom.

"Nice of the old fart to give a nice family like y'all free chicken."

"Yeah, My Daddy's chicken is the best" said Baby happily.

"The Captain is your Dad?" Thomas asked.

"Sure is, you're lucky you get to see him everyday B.'

I noticed when she said that, my mom looked a little uncomfortable.

"Baby girl, did something happen at work today?" Mrs. Firefly asked her.

For a while we all sat in silence waiting for my mom to answer.

I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life...

**_(A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about taking so long to post a new chapter. But finals are here and I've been studying like crazy. But once they're over I'll be posting as much as I can. Btw the new IT trailer is out and I cant wait to see the new movie this September. If you haven't seen it check it out!!)_**


	9. 9

**_(Tyler's /Pennywise's POV)_**

I could tell my girl was super uncomfortable so I explained the whole gas station situation to the Firefly family.

They all seemed shocked and yet somewhat excited too.

"Oh you poor dear, no wonder you were so upset" said Mrs.Firefly getting up to hug B.

"You guys are lucky Daddy and Mr. Dancing clown here stopped those assholes" said Baby.

"Yeah assholes like that are always giving Spaulding trouble. Not exactly the best place to work Ms. B" said Otis.

B just sighed and ate the rest of her food.

When we were all done eating, B picked up Benji and told the kids to get ready to go.

"Is it okay if I stick around here a little longer? Otis has a new painting he wants to show me" said Melody with her cheeks turning red.

I was ready to say Hell no! But B beat me to it.

"Yeah that's fine, but don't be to long.Thomas keep an eye on your sister."

"Yeah a real close eye" I said feeling my eyes changing color in anger.

"Bye y'all, don't be strangers now. We'd love to have all of you over again" said Mrs. Firefly as she lead us out the door.

As for me I was both pissed and confused.

Pissed because I didn't trust Otis around my daughter. And confused about how one minute my kids didn't even wanna be there. And now they we're practically begging to stay.

I groaned and walked into the house with B and our sleeping baby.

"I'll put him to bed babe, you just relax" I said before giving her a kiss. She gave me one back and walked off to sit on the back yard balcoy. For some reason she really enjoyed it out there. I sure hoped she snapped out of her funk soon.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

When my parents were gone, both me and Thomas fallowed Baby and Otis back upstairs.

"Come on Tommy, We got a new room with a picture of the creature from the black lagoon on it. You gotta see it!" Said Baby excited as always as she grabbed my brother's hand and ran off.

"Just you and me Mama" said Otis with a wink, making me both excited and uncomfortable.

I followed him into a small room, on the wall was alot of drawings, and the floor was covered in paint cans, brushes and paper. In one corner was a bed with black sheets and a small closet in the other.

"Um nice room Otis" I said trying to brake the silence.

"Thanks for saying so Mel but we both know its a mess. Anyhow my painting is right over there" he said pointing to another corner.

It was an easel with a large painting of a familiar looking clown on it.

Red hair, white face, red round nose, and colorful clown suite. Only thing that stood out about him was his scary sharp teeth.

"That's... that's my grandpa" I said in awe.

"Yeah I figured you would like it" Otis said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How'd you know what he looked like though?" I asked.

"Growing up Spaulding would tell me and Baby all kind of stories about the original Killer clown of Darry. He was kinda like my hero growing up. And when he tolf us that his son was moving here with his famy I figured I'd do something like this for both you, your dad and your family."

I smiled like crazy and hugged him without thinking.

He was tense for a bit but slowly hugged me back.

"Thank you Otis, you don't know what this means to me."

"Okay okay enough mushy stuff mama. Tell me more about you, how are you liking school?"

I looked down, "Well Rugsville high isn't exactly the beat school ever."

"Oh tell me about it, I got kicked out of there at age 17."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being to much of a badass."

I giggled, "Well the teachers are okay and I have new friends I can talk to now. But.. there's these... bitchy cheerleader's who are always giving me a hard time for being the new girl. I hate them" I said feeling the hot, angry tears coming to my eyes.

I gasped as Otis leaned in and kissed my forhead.

"Don't worry mama, they'll get that's coming to them."

I was about to ask him what he meant when Thomas walked into the room.

"Mel! Time to go" he said.

"Look Tom, Otis painted a picture of grandpa" I said showing it to him.

"Wow.. you're really talented man" said Thomas with a smirk.

"Thanks little man, now the two of you run home before you get in trouble" Otis said before handing me the painting to take with us.

"Thanks Otis, Bye" I said with a smile before going back home with Thomas. But the what Otis said about the girls was still in the back of my mind.


	10. 10

**_(Tyler/Pennywise's POV)_**

Sitting in the living room, I watched some TV and drank another cotton candy Bang.

Suddenly the twins walked in and Melody seemed to be holding something in her arms.

"Dad! You have to see this!" She said in an excited voice.

"Woah calm down, your brother is sleeping upstairs" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But Daddy, look!" She said as she showed me a painting...of my Dad!

"Melly..where did you get this?" I asked.

"Otis painted it, he said that Spaulding told him what grandpa used to look like. He said he wanted to paint this for us."

With shakey hands, I took the painting from my daughter and displayed it over the fireplace.

"You're home Grandpa" said Thomas standing next to me.

"Next time both of you see that Otis guy, tell him thank you for me won't you?"

Both of the twins nodded and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Noticing how late it was, I decided to go outside to get my girlfriend. If there was one thing she needed, it was a full night's sleep.

**_(B's POV)_**Sitting out there on the balcony, I let the wind blow through my hair. But as I got up to go back inside.

I saw something..or someone in my neighbors back yard. And from what I could hear they seemed to be struggling to carry something.

Running to the edge of the balcony, I leaned over to get a better look. But what I saw made my body freez in fear.

It was...a man.. but he was pale and skinny, sickly looking, and seemed to have a breathing mask hooked up to him.

He noticed me staring and he looked super angry about it.

I backed away slowly and reached for the door back into the house.

"Baby.. What's wrong?" Tyler asked. Until now I didn't even notice that I had bumped into him.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanna get to bed and put this day behind me" I said pushing past him and making my way up the stairs.

After a quick shower and changing into a black tank top and pink lounging shorts. I crawled into bed next to my boyfriend and let him wrapp his arms around me.

Suddenly he began to kiss my shoulder blades and neck.

"Ty, not tonight I'm not in the mood."

He sighed but still held onto me.

"Whatever makes you comfortable babe. I know that what you went through tonight with scary but I'll never let anything happen to you I promise."

I smield and held onto him tighter. But something about what I saw made me feel scared and unssfe. Even in the arms of the man I loved.


	11. 11

**_(Thoma's POV)_**

Getting out of Dad's Car on Monday, I noticed that my little sister was still giving me the cold shoulder.

This was completely out of character for her, and I just had to understand what caused this new attitude.

Quickly walking in front of her, I blocked her path and held out a small gift.

A Jack skellington keychain for her backpack.

And I knew I had won because this skinny guy was one thing my sister couldn't resist.

"Look, I'll give this to you of you tell me why you're so mad at me."

She sighed, "Tommy...you did sleep with any of the cheerleaders did you?"

I looked at her in shock.

"What the hell did you just say?!" I asked trying not to lose my temper.

"Well the reason I got into that mess last week was because Karen Murphy said she slept with you. I didn't know what to think.." she said clearly getting upset.

I groaned and took her into my arms.

"Mel, have you seen what those girls look like? I sure as hell wouldn't even touch karen with a ten inch pole. She's to damn skanky, probably has the clap."

Mel giggled and wiped the tears away.

"Look I know those girls have been giving you a hard time. But just remember you talk to me about anything, I'm your brother for God's sake."

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the keychain Tom, you're the best" she said taking it out of my hand and running into the school.

"Stay out of trouble Mel!" I called out before walking in myself.

Knowing damn well that everyone was gonna be up my ass for not being at the game on Friday...

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Walking in, I noticed the school was a little less hyper than usual. And everyone looked a little...sad.

I just went about my business and met up with the girls in first period.

"Hey Mel! Come here we gotta tell you something!" Said Jane.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Well rumor has it that after the game on Friday, the cheerleader's..well...went missing" said Riley.

"...Are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, they're not even here at school today. No one knows what happened to them" said Jane.

I sat there still in shock, I didn't know wether to be worried or relived.

"Aww cute keychain Melly, where'd you get it?" Jane asked.

"Oh my brother gave it to me this morning. By the way turns out Karen was lying about sleeping with him."

"I knew she was lying!" snapped Riley.

Making both me and Jane look at her, causing her to blush like crazy.

"Speaking of your brother...how come he didn't show up on Friday for the game?" asked Riley.

I was about to answer her when the teacher came into class. She made us get to work right away.

But to be honest it was hard trying to focus on my work when so much was going on...

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"Hey man how come you didn't show up to the game?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I thought nothing could keep you away from your love of football" said his stupid friend Badger.

"Had a little bit of a family emergency ok?" I said not wanting to talk about what happened.

"Hey have any of you seen Peter?" I asked.

"He missed the bus this morning, but im sure we'll see him around" sais Jessie.

Little did I know, that I was gonna see peter soon, and it was not gonna be a plesent encounter.

**_(Back to Melody's POV)_**

Walking to my next class I noticed that there was flyer up for what looked like a school "_Halloween Dance"_.

"Would be fun, but id rather spend the best holiday ever with my family" I thought to myself.

But just as I was about to turn the corner, I ran into my brothers Friend Peter.

Peter was tall, with short brown hair, a stubly face and green eyes. Yeah he was handsome, but he kinda smelled like..wet dog.

"Hey Melody...you uhh..going to this dance?" he asked me.

"No, Halloween is a holiday I usually spend with my family" I explained.

"Well guess there's no point in me going then." he said with a wink.

"Oh..im sorry" I said kinda confused but kinfa feeling guilty at the same time.

"Dont be sorry, You're too pretty" he said moving a strand of red hair from my face.

Suddenly Thomas came out of nowhere and pulled me away.

"Get your Fucking hands off my sister man."

Peter just chuckled and walked away from us.

"Tom calm down, he just asked if I was going to that stupid dance."

"Well Peter Rumancek better watch himself. He knows you have a boyfriend."

I sighed and walked with my brother to our next class.

A love triangle was the last thing I needed.

But things were about to get alot crazier after school.


	12. 12

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Walking into the house with my dad and brother, I twirled my keychain around my finger and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" I said as I found her at the table looking through the mail.

"Hey baby girl, you got a letter from Richie" she said handing me the envelope.

I quickly dropped everything and took it.

"Oh my gosh, thank you mom" I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning to run up the stairs. But as I did I bumped into my Dad.

"Woah, why are you in such a hurry mel?" he asked.

"Sorry Daddy, I got a letter from Richie" I said with a blush.

"Oh, I didn't know the two of you were still dating" my dad said with a straight face.

"Uh..yeah we are. See ya at dinner Dad" I said quickly running past him and into my room.

Locking the door, I quickly tore open the envelope and plopped down on my bed to read the letter.

_"Dear Melody_

_How have you been?_

_Things here and Derry are the ssme as always, but kids don't seem to go missing as much anymore. Kinda weird don't you think?__The loser's club is doing good too, Billy and Beverly are even dating now. She misses you just as much as I do.__But listen Mel, I've decided that for Halloween this year I'm gonna come down to Rugsville to see you. I'll be on the next bus soon. Meet me at your mom's store on the 30th at 6:00.__Can't wait to see you._

Love_ always,__Richie."_

Reading the letter over and over again, I squealed with happiness and began jumping on my bed and dancing with my teddy bear. But in the middle of all that jumping, I saw something weird outside of my bedroom window.

Otis was going into his house and he seemed to be wearing a Rugsville high... cheerleading uniform top. Sleeves cut and his stomach was exposed.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

"Hey Mel, Dad says to stop jumping on your bed and come downstairs for dinner" said Thomas coming into my room.

"Ok.. coming" I said still thinking about what I saw.

**_-Later-_**

"Chinese! You're the best mom!" Said Thomas as mom gave us both a plate of lemo chicken, white rice, and crab rangoons.

Benji was in his high chair eating a little bit of rice and chicken.

And as for Dad, he was eating beef and Broccoli. Only the beef was extra bloody and I knew it wasn't normal meet. But hey, whatever makes him happy.

Everyone talked amongst themselves, but I couldn't stop thinking about Richie. Living so far away from your boyfriend is not exactly the easiest thing in the world. I'm not even sure how we've been making it work for so long. And I also couldn't get that whole Otis incident out of my mind..maybe he was the one behind the missing cheerleader case...but why would he do that?

"Melody? Melody!"

I jumped at the sound of my mom calling my name.

"If you keep day dreaming sweetie, your food is gonna get cold."

"Sorry Mommy I was just thinking about my letter from Richie" I said with a goofy smile and a blush. But once I said his name I could've swore I saw Dad's eyes go yellow in Anger.

"Oh he Finally wrote to you? What did he say sis?" Thomas asked.

"He said that Beverly and Billy are dating now" I said hoping bringing up Billy's name wouldn't upset either my brother or my dad.

"Well good for them, anything else?"

"He umm, said he's gonna be coming down here for Halloween this year."

"Thats great honey, speaking of which I did get tickets to the Captain Spaulding murder ride." Said mom getting excited.

But dad looked really annoyed.

"Well we're going on that ride with them, I don't want them going alone" said Dad giving mom a serious look.

"Okay that's fine, I've been wanting to go on the ride again anyways but I do think that our kids are old enough to go by themselves Tyler."

"Yeah Dad, I can watch over Mel. I'll make sure her and Richie don't get into trouble."

I just stook my tounge at my brother and looked back at Dad.

"We're all going together and that's final. You think I trust that punk kid Richie with my only daughter."

"Dad im 16 years old! I don't need you and Tom to keep treating me like a baby" I snapped, making Everyone at the table stare at me."

Dad stood up from the table and flashed me his Dangerous looking sharp teeth.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me little girl! I'll be damned if my little girl is gonna have her heart broken by some little punk ass! Wich your obviously to young, and stupid to realize that!

Not being able to take anymore of my dad's insults, I got up from the table and ran outside.

Despite everyone calling for me to come back.


	13. 13

**_(B's POV)_**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Tyler and Melody hardly ever fight. I know he was just doing what any father wouls do. But I've never seen him go off the Handel like that.

'Mom, you want me to go check on her?" Thomas asked.

"No sweetheart, I want you to finish your food and when your done give Benji a bath. As for you Tyler you need to go apologize to your daughter."

"Apologize my ass, she needs to do as I say" he said before finishing the rest of his food.

"Tyler im serious! I don't want you and Melly to be fighting. She loves you and I know you hate to see her upset. Now march your ass outside now!"

Tyler loooked at me in shock. It wasn't very often that I put my foot down, but I knew I had to be the one to keep this family together no matter what it took.

With a groan Tyler put away his sharp teeth, changed his eyes back to brown. Got up from the table, grabbed a bang and a coke from the fridge and went outside.

"Think they'll make up Mom?' Thomas asked putting his arms around me.

"I sure hope so son" I said with a sigh.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

I yelled as I picked up a nearby rock and threw it over the fence.

Grady barked as I wiped away the tears I refused to let fall.

"Hey watch where you're throwing things mama" I heard a familiar voice say.

Peeking over the fence, I saw it was Otis.

"Otis! I'm so sorry, I didn't hit you did I?"

He smirked, "Almsot but im okay. Watcha throwing rocks for mama? That dog of yours piss on your shoes?"

I giggled and hoped Otis couldn't see the tear stains on my cheeks.

"No brady wouldn't do that, he's a good boy. I just came out here to..blow off some steam I guess."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to ease drop but it sounded to me like you and your old man we're having one hell of a dispute. Everything alright sugar?"

I sighed, "Not really, you see..my uhh.. boyfriend is coming down to see me and Dad doesn't exactly like him."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Otis asked in almost angry voice.

"Yeah his name is Richie" I said blushing.

I gasped as Otis reached over the fence and played with a strand of my red hair.

"He's a lucky guy to be with a pretty little thing like you."

"Yeah I guess... Otis...where did you get that Rugsville high shirt from?"

Before he could answer me, we both jumped at the sound of footsteps coming twards us.

It was my Dad, and he was in full clown form!

"Hi ya Otis, I hope my little girl isn't bothering you."

I shot dad a galre but Otis quickly came to my defense.

"No sir, she's been nothing but neighbourly. She's was just out here crying and I thought I'd check up on her."

Dad gave me a sad look, and took me by my hand.

"Go inside honey, We'll finish our little discussion in a bit."

With that said he handed me a can of coke and pushed me twards the back door.

"Night Otis" I said before doing as my Dad had asked.

"Night mama" I heard him say, making me somewhat happy.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Turning back to Otis I gave him a serious look.

"What did my daughter say to you?'

Otis scoffed, "Cool your jets there Papa clown. She just told me that you and her had a little argument. Wich if you ask me is the last thing your baby girl needs."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I asked.

" Well just so you know Mr. Wise, a group of cheerleading bitches having been giving poor Melody a hard time at school. She's at a braking point and you don't even realize it."

I could feel my cold heart pounding in my chest. How could I not realize that my own little girl was in so much pain and I was only making it worse?!

"Well.. thank you for sharing that information with me Otis. I'll be sure something is done about it."

Otis smirked, "What if I told you something is already been done about it?"

"What does that mean?"

"Come by the house on Halloween eve and I'll show ya."

I agreed and went back into the house.

Climbing up the stairs, I found Melody in her room and she seemed to be sleeping. And she was clutching the letter that Richie had given her in her arms.

I decided that I'd wait till morning to talk to her about all of this teenager drama.

One thing was for sure it was definitely going to be an interesting Halloween for all of us.


	14. 14

(Tyler/Pennywise's POV)

Waking up the next morning, I looked down at B's beautiful sleeping face. God she looked so cute when she was asleep.

Not being able to control myself, I leaned over and kissed her, and continued kissing her down her neck.

I began to go lower, but suddenly those beautiful brown eyes opened once again.

She smirked and sat up.

"You're not getting off that easy Mr clown. Did you apologize to our little girl?'

I sighed, "Well..I was going to but when I got out there she was talking to our weird neighbor. But listen B, he also told me that a bunch of girls at the high school have been giving Mel a hard time."

Once I said that, I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" she asked.

I sighed and took her in my arms, "I don't know B. But I don't want to see her unhappy. I say we take her and the boys costume shopping today and just enjoy ourselves."

B nodded and got out of bed.

"Good idea, now go talk to her."

"Can't we just stay in bed a little longer? She's probably still sleeping ya know."

B shook her head and just to tease me, changed right in front of me.

"Nope, sorry. I'm gonna go make breakfast for my babies."

I groaned, "You really know how to give me blue balls don't ya?"

(Melody's POV)

"Getting up, I changed into a purple tank top, ripped jeans, and purple low top convers. Brushing my hair, I put it up into a high ponytail.

Satisfied with my look, I walked to the door to join everyone for breakfast. But as I did someone knocked on the door.

"Baby girl, it's Dad..I know you're mad but can we talk?"

I sighed and opened the door, "Come in Dad."

Letting him in, we both sat on my bed to talk.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper, I guess it's just not easy for me to accept that my little girl...is growing up."

"I get that Dad, but you gotta let me grow up just a little. I'll do what you say and spend Halloween Eve with everyone. But please be nice to Richie. For me?"

Dad signed and kissed the top of my head.

"Anything to see my little girl Happy. But if he ever brakes your heart, just know that he won't be around anymore."

I rolled my eyes and walked with my crazy Dad downstairs.

-Later-

(B's POV)

"So many choices!! How am I ever gonna choose?" Said Melly as we walked into the costume store.

"Just nothing to revealing, and Thomas why don't you take your brother to pick out a costume."

The kids agreed to do as I asked, and walked around the store together as Tyler and I looked for our own costumes.

"I think you should go as yourself for Halloween. It's not like Rugsville hasn't seen it's share of Clowns before."

"Good point babe, oh by the way before I forget to tell you our neighbors invited us over and Halloween even just to hang out I guess."

"Oh that's nice, Guess we could do that before we do our own Halloween thing" I said before taking a costume off the rack.

"I'm gonna try this on, give me a second."

I smirked as I closed the dressing room door. I knew he was gonna like this.

(Thomas's POV)

"How about a little tiger costume?" Said Melody holding it up for me to see.

"That's not scary Melody, he's gotta be scary" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but he can be cute too, remember he's only 2 years old Tom."

I groaned and searched all over for the perfect costume with her, until we both agreed on a scary but cute Dracula costume.

"Hey Tom, Hey Mel" we both turned our head to see Jessie and Jane and Peter and Riley walking twards us.

"Hi everyone" said Mel as she went over to hug her friends.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked.

"Jane dragged me here to pick out a costume for the Halloween dance. But did you here about what else is happening on Halloween night?" Jessie asked.

"No, what's going on?'

Peter smirked and handed me a flyer.

"Captain Spaulding Presents Carn Evil. Costumes required. Free booze and live performance by White zombie" I said reading the flyer aloud.

"Sounds like something your family would be interested in" said Peter with a smirk.

"Yeah maybe, we'll talk it over with our parents" said Melody.

"What are you gonna go dressed as Melly?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we've been so busy looking for a costume for Benji that we weren't even thinking about ourselves." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, come-on Mel, Let's go find mom and Dad. Hey guys, our parents are taking us on the murder ride on Halloween Eve. You guys should come too."

"Hellz yeah we will" said Jessie.

"Yeah and I my boyfriend will be there too, I can't wait for all of you to meet him" Melody said with a silly girly jump.

Everyone praised her and looked happy... everyone expect Peter. He looked... kind of pissed.

Saying our goodbyes I carried benzie took my sister by her hand and walked away to find our parents. Trying to ignore the burning question in my mind of why Peter would be looking at my sister that way...

(B's POV)

"You ready to see babe?" I asked.

"Yes B, but can you hurry up I'm getting kind of hungry and all these kids in here aren't exactly helping.' Said Tyler practically whining.

With a giggle I stepped out of the dressing room and smirked as Tyler's eyes grew wide.

"Like what you see?" I said doing a little spin.

I was dressed and a black and purple maleficent dress hoodie. And black fishnet stockings and small black boots.

"Damn babe you look hot" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed and kissed my man as his eyes changed to a bright red color. And I'll look of lust crossed his face as I reached up and kissed him.

"Mom, Dad! If you two are gonna make out can you at least do it at home?!" Said Thomas as he, Mel and Benji walked up tp us.

Tyler galred at him but I gathered up my kids, payed for our costumes and headed on home. But little did I know that our whole lives were about to change in a very dark way.


	15. 15

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Finally October 30th had come and I was currently in the front seat of my dad's car on our way to Spauldings gas station. I could harldy sit still, I was about to see Richie after the longest time being apart and I just couldn't wait!

"I hope this murder ride is all it's cracked up to be" said Thomas sitting in the back seat.

"We'll find out soon son, at least you and your sister get to experience it with your friends, your mom and me" said Dad.

Finally the car turned into the gas station. As soon as we parked, I jumped out of the car and searched for my boyfriend.

"Richie? Richie where are you?" I called out.

"Hey sis, I think I see him by the entrance" Said Thomas pointing.

And just like he said, there stood Richie and he looked..kinda scared.

"Richie!" I called out before jumping into his arms.

"Hey Mel" he said hugging me tighter. But quickly let go as Dad and Thomas approached us.

"Hey Richie, good to see ya dude" said Thomas giving him a playful punch.

"Hey Tom, Hi Mr Coffey" Richie said in a nervous voice.

"Hey, whatch standing out here for? It's alot warmer in the store" Dad said with his arms crossed.

"Well yeah but.. there's a clown in there" Richie said with a shiver.

"Oh? You're still scared of Clowns?" Dad said with a smirk making me galre at him.

"It's okay Richie, he's cool I promise" I said holding his hand.

Dad rolled his eyes, 'Well you kids catch up I'm gonna go take to Your Mom."

"So How are things back home?" Tom asked.

"Oh not much has changed. But ever since Bev and Billy started dating the club doesn't really hang out anymore" said Richie with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well you're here with us now, Speaking of gangs look who's here" I said with a wave as our friends showed up.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Richie. Richie these are my friend's Riley and Jane."

'And theses are my friends Jessie and Peter." Said Thomas.

I watched as our friends shook his hand and gave him compliments. But the only one who didn't seem to happy that Richie was here was.. Peter. He just stood there with his arms crossed and he looked kinda.. Jealous.

I just ignored him and walked inside the store with Richie hand in hand. Surper excited to be going on the murder ride.

**_(B's POV)_**

"Thanks again for letting the kids come out tonight Boss."

"You kidding? It's not every night, I get a group of 7 kids come on the ride at that's gonna be the most cash ive made in a while. For doing this I should give you a raise pretty lady."

"Watch it Spaulding" said Tyler in a teasing threatening voice.

"Well looky here, Good ol Tom and Mel brought some more customers for the murder ride."

"Hi everyone, Hi Richie good to see you" I said before giving him a hug. But as I did I noticed that he tenced up a bit.

"Oh don't mind Captain Spaulding, he won't do anything."

"Alright enough chat people, tour is about to begin lets go!' said Spaulding leading us all through a wooden door.

"This should be interesting huh B?" Tyler said before putting an arm around me.

"Well, we're about to find out."


	16. 16

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Me and B watched as the kids climbed into the seats of the so called ride.

Jessie and Jane sat up front, Thomas sat in the middle between that shy Riley girl who seemed to be blushing alot. And that Arthur boy who looked super irritated for some reason or another.

And I made sure both Melody and Richie sat in the very back.

Despite her protest and attitude about it, I made sure both B and myself could keep an eye on them.

Spaulding stood at the very front of the ride in his American flag suite and top hat.

With a big smile, he spread his arms out and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. You're about to enter our world or life and death are meaningless. And Pain is god!"

"Yeah pain!' Said Thomas with excitement.

"Alrighty let's go" said Spaulding signaling for me and B to start pushing the ride.

"Woo Murder ride!' Shouted Richie as he stood up from his seat making the rock out sign with his fingers.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BOY!" Snapped both me and Spaulding.

"Sorry Captin Spaulding, sorry Mr. Coffey."

Pushing through the scary looking doors, we came to our first attraction.

"On your right, you'll see the infamous Albert Fish!"

As if on cue, a dummy of an old man with white hair a white mustache and a green sweater stuck with pins and needles all over his body came out.

"Massacres the saddest. Child killer and most importantly cannibal. Mr. Fish used to enjoy spankings with nail-studded paddles. Stuffing needles deep into his groin."

"Sounds like somebody's sick twisted grandpa" B whispered to me.

I smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pushing again.

I could feel my eyes changing colors and anger. As Melody held onto Richie when we came to our next killer.

"One of our most Famous Crazies. Ed Gein."

The kids cringed in fear, as another dummie stood there in a red and black checkered shirts chopping up a pair of women's legs what a meat cleaver.

"Murderer, Cannibal. Mr Gein particularly enjoyed playing with the dead bodies of women.. Especially the sexual orgas."

B shot Spaulding a look that could kill but chose to bite her tounge.

We pushed in further as more props of dead bodies and killers came around every corner.

Until Spaulding made us stop once again.

"Now for one of our Local Hero's. S.Quinten Quale. AKA Dr. Satan."

Hearing that name made both Thomas and Melody look at both me and B in fear.

As Spaulding continued to go on and on about him.

"Murderer, torturer and most of all master surgeon. He was also and intern at County Willows County Mental Hospital. Nick name the weeping willows do to the endless cry of torturing pain his patients suffered. He performed forbidden brain surgery on patients in order to create a race of 'super humans'.Vigilante's justice prevailed, They took his ass out and hung him. And that infamous hanging tree is no more than a stone throw away from where y'alls ass is now seated. The next day his body turned up to be missing until today..No trace of Dr. Satan has been discovered...But then who knows...Maybe he lives next door to you" Spaulding said Smirking at B. Causing her to gasp and jump back in fear.

"Alright tours over exit through the door."

As the kids got off the ride, I looked at B and she looked.. Scared.

Pale even..but she put on a brave face as we escorted the kids back to our house.


	17. 17

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"That ride was so badass!!" Said Richie as he sat with Mel in the very back.

"Yeah but also super creepy" said Riley sitting a little to close to me.

"Well duh, murder is supposed to be creepy." Said Jesse in his usual smart ass voice.

"Ugh I don't think ill ever get that creepy Albert Fish guys story out of my head" said Jane shivering a bit and I'm sure it wasn't from the A.C.

"That doctor satan guy was the worst of all. I wonder what happened to his body" said Mel.

"Guy's let's stop talking about it already ok?" Said Dad in a strict warning kind of voice.

Mom whispered a small thank you to him and he held her hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so scared and upset. Was the ride really that scary?

Finally we pulled up to our house and all of us got out of the car.

"The neighbors are watching Benji you guys wanna come get him with us?" Melody asked.

"Sorry we gotta run, I got to turn in these tattoo sketches to my Dad's shop. And Jessie has to go meet up with a friend of his" said Jane.

"Yeah, Heisenberg" said Peter with a smirk.

All of us giggled as Jessie flipped him off.

"I'm gonna head home too, but I'll see you guys at CarnEvil no way im missing that" said Peter.

We said our goodbyes and soon the only one's left we're Riley and Richie.

"Thanks for sticking around Riley" said Melody giving her friend a hug.

"Better than sitting at home doing nothing. Hanging with you guys is fun" she said looking mostly at me.

I just ignored her gase and walked with everyone up the steps to the Firefly household.

**_(B's POV)_**

"Hey Everyone! Come-on in!" Said Baby holding Benji in her arms.

"Thank you for watching him sweetie is your mom around?" I asked hoping we could just get Benji and go back home.

But as I asked that a big clash of lightning and thunder shook the whole house!

"Hi Y'all" Said Mrs. Firefly, coming into the room.

"Oh I see y'all have brought some guests."

Melody blushed and introduced Richie and Riley to her and Baby.

"So you're the boyfriend we've heard so much about. Well make yourselves at home. And you'll stay for dinner tonight won't you?" She asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

With I sigh I agreed and sat down with everyone on the couch. We all watched the original Black and White Dracula as we waited for dinner to be ready.

I leaned against Tyler and held Benji in my arms wishing that we could just go home.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Watching the movie was fun, but I could feel the tension in the room.

Mom was annoyed, Dad was mad because Richie was sitting to close to me. And Riley was trying so hard to get closer to my brother but he was ignoring her. And as much as she tried to hide it, I could tell that Riley was upset about it.

"Mrs. Firefly, can I use your bathroom please?" I asked.

"Of course you can sweetie pie. Up the stairs and third door to the left."

I followed her instructions but as I went further up the stairs I could hear Otis talking to someone.

I slowly walked down the hallway till I found a door that was cracked open.

I gasped at what I saw inside.

Otis was standing in front of 3 of the missing cheerleaders who were tied up and gaged.

They were shaking and I could see tears falling from their eyes.

I covered my mouth to avoid any gasping or screaming. And Listened to what Otis was saying to them.

"Why you may ask, Why is not the question. Now How, well that's a question worth examining! Being bornof such, uh... conventional stock, arrive a leader of the rebellion? An escapist from a conformist world, destined to find happiness only in that which cannot be explained? I brought you here for a reason, but unfortunately you and your sentimental minds are doing me no good! My brain is frozen. Locked! I have to break free from this culture of mechanical reproductions and the thick encrustations dying on the surface!"

I stood there in both shock and confusion, What the hell was he even ranting about?!

The girls just continued to cry and mutter things through their gags.

Otis obviously saw that they didn't understand what he was saying either and juat muttered "Oh Christ, fuck it."

I backed away from the door, and started making my way down the hall.

But as I did, Mrs. Firefly called out for me.

"Melody! Come down now honey it's time for dinner!"

"You been here long?" Otis asked from behind me.

I slowly turned around and told myself not to be nervous.

"No, I was just using the bathroom. Your mom invited us to dinner tonight" I said feeling my knees shaking.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll join y'all. Oh and Mel... Don't worry about them cheerleader bitches they won't be bothering you anymore."

I gave him a small smile and just nodded. I knew this was wrong, but those girls brought that on themselves.

I tried to put them out of my mind as I made my way downstairs to join everyone for dinner.


	18. 18

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that the whole room was lit with orange and white and red candles.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating spaghetti and garlic bread.

I sat down between my mom and Richie.

As we ate, a tall man dressed in a red sweater with a skull on it and a ski mask over his face came in.

"Kids don't stare" my dad said in a strict voice as the man walked over to Mrs. Firefly.

She wrote him a small note and he left the room.

"You'll have to forgive Tiny, he don't hear so much" she said with a small frown.

"So that's Tiny, he's taller than I thought he'd be" I said with a small smile.

Mrs. Firefly smiled at me, and explained to us that the reason why Tiny wears a mask was because his Dad burned him alive.So he wore the mask and lots of clothes to hide the burns.

"Poor guy" I thought to myself.

Soon enough it was time for dessert, Vanilla cake with lots of whipped cream.

Tiny joined us along with his grandpa Hugo Firefly. A short and cranky looking old man. With crazy white hair and blue overalls.

"Mrs. Firefly, Do you know anything about the legend of Dr. Satan?" Richie asked making all of us look at him in annoyance.

"Well umm... I'm not much of a gossiper but .."

"I know all about what you wanna know all about" said Otis cutting her off as he came into the room with a weird looking jar.

Mrs. Firefly and I smiled once we saw him.

But Everyone seemed to be either nervous or scared.

I say scared because Riley held onto my bothers hand. And Benji held onto mom and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Otis! I can't believe you decided to come down and join us" Mrs. Firefly said as she got up to greet him. And she even began to kiss the jar, that seemed to have a dead fetus inside of it. And thr jar was labeled as _"Little Wolf."_

Otis set the jar down on the table and stared at Richie with a smirk.

"So you're Melly's boyfriend huh? I like your curls" he said with a chuckle.

"Uh..thanks I like You're hair too" said Richie in an almost nervous voice.

"Now I don't know who told you your little fairy fables about Dr. Satan" Said Otis.

"We heard it from Captin Spaulding at the gas station" said Riley speaking up.

Otis scoffed, "That old bitch hog don't know shit. Tells his tattletales to sell as junk. He don't sell no Darry boy's no truth."

"But it has to be real right? I don't think Captin Spaulding could just make up that story on his own" said Thomas.

"You'd be a dumbass to believe that shit boy" snapped the old man. Causing me and my parents to galre at him.

"Grandpa watch your language!" scolded Mrs.Firefly.

"Well I dont think you kiddies really need to know. Better you leave here with your heads still filled with Kitty cats and Puppy dogs." Said Otis in a smartass kind of tone.

"Can we drop the subject please?" My mom practically begged.

"Okay dinner's over, thank you all for spending Halloween eve with us. We hope to see you all tommorow at Carn Evil" said Mrs. Firefly clearing our plates.

"Yes we'll be there, have a good night everyone" said My dad as he practically rushed us out the door and into the pouring rain.


	19. 19

(**_Tyler's_**/**_Pennywise's_** **_POV_**)

"Alright, B take the kids home. Here's the car keys. Mel go with your mom,Thomas you stay home with your brother."

"Okay but what are you gonna be doing?" B asked.

"Otis and I need to talk, I'll meet you back at the house later babe" I said before watching everyone walk away.

When they were gone I heard the front door open and Otis stood there with a smirk.

"Glad you remembered about us meeting up Papa clown. Fallow me."

Fallowing him downstairs to the families basements. I was immediately hit with a sour smell.

"Ugh what the hell man? My sewer didn't even smell this bad."

Otis chuckled, "That's hard to believe Mr. Wise but anywho the reason why I brought you here was to show you this."

I looked behind him to find a cage, and in the cage were three young cheerleaders. Bound and gaged and crying their eyes out. And as much as I hated to admit it, the fear coming from them was making my damn mouth water.

"This... This is them isn't it? The cheerleaders that picked on my daughter."

"You are correct sir, I figured that doing something about this little situation on my own would be a little unfair. So why not ask the father of my sweet neighbor girl to help me?" Otis said, kind of making me pissed that he was talking about Melody this way.

"So what do you suggest we do first?" I asked.

"We take out the head cheerleader bitch. Karen Murphy" said Otis pointing to a skinny blonde girl.

"She was the meanest to Melody. We knock her out and take her upstairs."

I watched as she squirmed and tried to scream as Otis knocked her out with one punch and threw her over his shoulder.

I followed him up to his room and held him tie her to a chair.

It took her a while to regain consciousness But when she did she began to scream bloody murder. And that fear made my eyes change into a sickly yellow color.

"Shut your mouth! I said shut your fucking mouth!" Otis said as he approached her with a knife.

"Listen here you middle class Barbie piece of shit, you're here for a reason! You made the life of someone I care for a living hell!"

"Someone you care about?" I growled.

"She's been nothing but good to me, she's like the little sister ive never had." Otis said with an eyeroll.

I just ignored him and allowed him to continue with Karen.

"Now im gonna remove you're gag. BUT! If you make so much as a fucking peep I'm gonna gut you like a pig and make you eat your own fucking intestines. You got me?!'

Karen nodded and continued to sob as her gag was slowly removed.

"Why...Why are you doing this to me?" she said as snot poured from her nose.

"Doing what? Messy up your day?" Otis asked in a mocking tone.

"Please sir, don't let him kill me!" she said as looked up at me.

I smirked evily and changed into my clown form right before her very eyes.

Once she saw the real me she shook uncontrollably and pissed through her cheerleading uniform.

"Ugh! You fucking dirty bitch!" Otis yelled before slapping the hell out of her. Causing the chair to fall over and Karen to scream and cry louder.

"Would you care to do the rest Papa clown?!' he asked.

"Just watch me" I said before picking her up by the throat and sinking my teeth into her face.

Blood poured down my face and neck as I tore and bit off her face and chomped away. I even went as far as to rip out her eyeballs and slurp them up like spaghetti.

When I was sure she was gone, I dropped her hard on the floor and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Damn! That was a fucking hoot!" sais Otis laughing away like a lunatic.

"Well at leas Melody will be safe now. Thanks for this opportunity Otis...And thanks for looking out for my little girl."

"Anytime PWise, see y'all tomorrow at Carn Evil."

With a nod I made my way back home. Debating on whether or not to tell my daughter about the whole incident that just took place.


	20. 20

**_(Melody's POV)_**

Finally October 31st had come and I couldn't wait for some Candy and the big Carn Evil event.I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My costume looked just like Sally's Dress from the Nightmare before Christmas.

Plenty of yellow and blue and pink patterns all stitched together. With my eyeliner pencil I drew more stiches on my arms and across my mouth. I even had a choker necklace that looked like stiches across my neck. Amd of course my hair was already red so now I like looked exactly like her.

Just as I was finishing up, Brady came into the room and barked to get my attention.

"Hey boy, Happy Halloween" I said giving him a pat on the head.

"Baby girl you ready to get some candy?" My mom asked as she came into my room.

She looked absolutely beautiful!! Her maleficent hoodie dress fit her perfectly, and he usually straight black hair was curly and over her shoulders. Her eyeshadow was purple and sparkly and her lips were red and silky.

"You make a beautiful Disney villain mom" I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah you're Dad thinks so too, come-on your brother's are waiting downstairs."

Grabbing both my Stuffed Jack skellington doll and pumpkin candy bucket. I fallowd mom down the stairs and met up with the rest of our family.

Thomas was dressed as a creepy zombie football player. And Benji was dressed in his Dracula costume. Both of them were on the couch watching some weird mickey mouse Halloween cartoon.

"Hi guys, where's Dad?" I asked.

"Right here baby girl" Dad said before sneaking up on me fully in clown form and making me jump.

"Good one Dad" I said with a giggle.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Trick or treaters? Did we buy any candy?' My mom asked.

"Probably not, want me to scare em off babe?" Dad said getting a little excited.

"No, I'll get it" said Thomas getting up. When he answered the door, there stood both Richie and Riley.

"Uh Trick or treat" said Richie standing there in black pants, a black shirt and white face paint. With what looked like drawn stiches across his mouth.

And Riley in a simple black dress, a black cat mask and a white ghost candy bag.

"Hey Richie! Hi Riley! Whats up?" I asked giving them both a hug.

"Well on my way here I ran into Riley, she said she wanted to talk to your brother.

"Kay, we'll leave you too alone. Come-on Richie let's go get Benji."

I gave Riley a wink before going back inside. Completely unaware if how uncomfortable my brother was.

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

I gave my sister an annoyed look, before turning to face Riley.

"Uh hey, Nice costume" I said trying to make small talk.

"Thanks it's just a little something I threw together..but the reason I'm here is because..I wanted to ask you.. umm."

I looked at her confused, "Wanted to ask me what?"

"Well I'm sure you know that our school is having a Halloween dance tonight...And I wanted to ask you if...if you would go with me?! Please?" She asked in an almost sad voice.

I was honestly taken aback by her question. I mean I had a feeling she liked me but I hardly knew anything about her other than the fact that she was my sister's friend.

"Uh sorry Riley, but im going trick or treating with my family and then we're going to Carn Evil afterwards. But im sure Peter is available if you wanna ask him" I said trying not to sound akward.

Riley looked down and her lip quivered.. like she was gonna cry.

"He um said he wasn't going either..Well it's ok I guess. I'll just go home and maybe hang out with Jessie and Jane later...See ya Thomas..Happy Halloween" she said before running off.

I sighed, I didn't mean to make her sad but how are you supposed to act around someone you have no feelings for?

Suddenly I realized something.. If Richie See's Dad in clown form... He'll find out about our families secret!

Running like a man on fire, I ran through the front door and told myself not to panic once I made it to the living room...


	21. 21

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"Woah cool costume Mr. Coffey" I heard Richie say as I walked into the room.

I nearly sighed in relief when I saw that dad was dressed as Leatherface from mom's favorite horror film.

"You're gonna scare off alot of the trick or treaters" said Mom in a flirty kind of voice.

"We'll see about that babe. Come-on kids let's get going" Dad said as he walked hand in hand outside with mom.

"Come-on Benji let's get lots of candy tonight" Melody said as she strapped our brother into his stroller.

"Come-on man let's see who can scare more people" said Richie giving me a slight punch in the arm.

"Ha! All the little kids have to do is get close enough to smell you and they'll run away" I said before punching him back and chasing him out the door.

When we got out there I saw mom and Dad talking with Mrs. Firefly. And Baby was putting candy into both Melody's and Benji's candy buckets. I couldn't help but smile as I saw what kind of costume she was wearing. A beautiful long sleeved white gown and wings. And her blonde curly hair flowed down her back.

"Aww hi cuties, you want some candy?" She asked flashing me that beautiful smile of hers.

"I'd love some" I said with a stupid chuckle.

But she just giggled and dropped two king sized Hersey bars into our bags."

"Thanks baby, ..um see you later on at Carn Evil?" I asked.

"Oh you know it cutie. Have fun trick or treating. And don't eat to much candy" she said with a wink.

Walking further down the road, Richie gave me a smirk.

"You really like her don't you? She is super hot though."

"Yeah but it's not like I have a chance with her, she's an older woman" I said feeling kind down.

"You never know dude, maybe she might like younger guys."

I rolled my eyes at him, but secretly hoped that he was right.

After about getting candy from a few houses, Mom and Dad were getting ready to head back home.

But as we walked I noticed someone walking no to far behind us.

It was a man, and he was dressed in a black and white clown suite with a little black hat. He had a white face and black around his eyes and mouth.

"He's just a clown for CarnEvil" I said to myself. But to be completely truthful he was creeping me the hell out. I mean fir God's sake, Dad wasn't even this creepy in his clown form.

I couldn't wait to get back home, and hopefully not run into the same creep later on.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"We got enough candy to last us till at least January." I said as I took a bite of my KitKat.

"So what's the plan now guys? We gonna stay in? Order Pizza? Watch Horror movies?" Richie asked us.

"Well uh..we uhhh" Said Thomas trying to explain the situation.

"We're going to this event called Carn Evil tonight. But we shouldn't be out for to long. Would you like to watch Benji for us Richie?" My mom asked making us all look at her confused.

"Uh, sure thing Mrs. Coffey. But why can't I go with you to the event?" Richie asked.

"Because there's gonna be lots of Clown's there babe. And I don't want you to get to scared." I explained but as I said that I could have swore I saw my dad smirking and evil smirk.

"Oh in that case im happy to watch him." Said Richie in an almost nervous voice.

Both me and Thomas exchanged glances. We hadn't forgotten about the incident between Dad and Richie back in Darry thar summer.

But all that aside I was really looking forward to going to Carn Evil.

But if I had known what I was going to lose that night I would've done everything in my power to keep us from going at all..


	22. 22

**_(A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with the game. carnival is an arcade game where are you shoot a lot of things in this haunted carnival place.it's one of my very favorite arcade games so I just thought I'd throw it in here.I let me prepare you right now for something you're probably not going to see coming. get those tissues ready!!Now on with the story.)_**

**_(B's POV)_**After we said our goodbyes to Benji and Richie. Tyler hurried us along to the event.

He was giggling and practically bouncing in his seat as he drove us there. Last time I saw him that excited was when we went to Spalding's circus. In no time we pulled up in front of a creepy looking red and white gate.

People dressed like clowns and ringmasters and freak show attractions we're going in. And we're being greeted by none other than Spaulding himself.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see all the freaks!" Said Thomas practically bursting out of the car.

I smiled as my boyfriend changed into his scary clown form. And chased after my son who just laughed towards the entrance.

"Mom look at that' Said Melody grabbing my hand and leading me twards a poster with clowns and blood stains on it.

I squinted my eyes and read it aloud the best I could.

**_"Welcome to CarnEvil. We are visiting your town. No, that's not the walking dead... It's just a silly clown! We open every midnight and close before the dawn. Your mommy may come look for you... But by then WE WILL BE GONE!"_**

"Um Mom, you sure you wanna do this?" Melody asked.

"Sweetie you see stuff like this all the time, how can be scared now?" I asked running my hand through her hair.

She sighed, "I know, I've just..never been around other clowns before. Other than Daddy and Spaulding."

I gave her a quick hug, "Don't worry baby girl it'll be ok. Here for tonight you can wear my bracelet."

I smiled as her jaw dropped as I slipped on my silver bracelet with the Purple righn stones on it. Sure it didn't exactly match her costume but I knew how much she always liked it.Plus it would take her mind off her fear.

Wrapping an arm around her, we both hurried along to catch up with Tyler and Thomas.

"Well shit the bed! If it isn't my favorite dancing clown family! So glad y'all could make it!" Said Spaulding once he saw us.

"Hey Boss, how's it going?" I said with a wave.

"Hell Girl, I've never seen so many fucking clowns in my life. If you hurry y'all will be able to meet everyone and Otis will be performing with his band in another hour or so."

"He has a band?" Said Melody with a big smile.

"Sure dose, now get on in there!!"

With that said Me and Tyler held hands and let the kids run ahead of us.

I gasped as a creepy severed head with a yellow and purple jester hat and sharp teeth floated above us.

My Pennywise just laughed along with it and didn't seem scared by it at all.

I'm

We passed by a few other clowns who seemed very delighted to meet my boyfriend.

One was tall, dressed in a dirty clown suite. Had three hairs on his head, one yellow, one green and one red. What really stood out about him was his mouth. It was covered by a creepy grin mask.In a strange way he reminded me of...Dare I say John Wayne Gacy. But over all he was super nice and even gave me a bag of cotton candy.

"So what do you kids wanna do first? We have three choices. Rickety town rides, the haunted house, or the freak show." Said Tyler.

But before either Melody or Thomas could answer. A group of clowns approached us.

**_(A/N: All of them are from the KillJoy Movies. If you don't know what Killjoy is look it up. I promise it's worth a watch. I recommend Kill Joy gose to Hell to understand them better.)_**

One was weird looking. He had big wavey black hair and dressed in a pink clown suite with green stockings. Behind him were two other clowns. One was kinda chunky and looked like a hobo. The other was shorter and looked like a mime. Only this mime had a conjoined robot twin stuck to his hip. And beside him was a skanky looking clown girl. With short green hair white face and red makeup. Dressed and a pink dress green heels and a purple feathery scarf.

"Well I'll be damed. As I live and breathe it's the son of the original Dancing clown." Said the clown with balck hair.

"Uh yeah and you are?" My Pennywise asked getting somewhat annoyed.

"Names Killjoy, this here is Punchy, The mime dork is freak show and this here is my gal Batty Boop."

"How ya doin hun?" Batty asked in a flirtatious way twards my man.

"Yeah well uh good to meet all of ya but we're trying to have family fun right now" I said pulling Tyler closer.

"Oooh touchy" said Batty.

I smirked as Tyler gave her an evil look and walked off with an arm around me.

"We can check out all the attractions in a bit. Otis's band is about to play!" Said Melody in an excited voice as she ran to the very front of the stage.

Both Tyler and Thomas rolled there eyes.

We all stood there as the band set up. "They better be good, I wanna go to rickety town" Said Thomas.

"Shhhh it's starting!" Said Melody as Captin Spaulding came on stage.

**_(Song used: "The Greatest Show Unearthed" By Creature Feature)_**

"Ladies and gentlemen

Boys and ghouls!

Step right up

Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of

Delight, Horror, Fantasy and terror

Your every wish is our command!

Your every whimsical desire brought to life

But I'm warning you

There's always a price

Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!"

I smirked as Melody jumped up and down as Otis came on stage and began singing.

_"The dark carnival is in town__You better be ready__Just follow the parade__Of dancing skeletons__Full of ghoulish delights__Around every corner__Don't tell your parents you're here__They will soon be mourners__Welcome to the lower birth__The greatest show unearthed__We appear without a sound__The darkest show around__We will leave you in a daze__Madness, murder, dismay__We will disappear at night__With blood on the concrete__I will be your ticket taker__Come inside, it's a dream__Enter the fun house of mirrors__No one can hear you scream__We can supply anything__That your heart desires__But the consequences__Will surely be dire__Welcome to the lower birth__The greatest show unearthed__We appear without a sound__The darkest show around__We will leave you in a daze__Madness, murder, dismay__We will disappear at night__With blood on the concrete__Come inside for the ride__Your deepest, darkest fears__The best night of your life__You're never leaving here__The unknown__The unseen__Is what you're gonna find__Witness this__Witness that__Until you lose your mind__Welcome to the lower birth__The greatest show unearthed__We appear without a sound__The darkest show around__We will leave you in a daze__Madness, murder, dismay__We will disappear at night__With blood on the concrete."_

To my surprise both my son and my boyfriend liked the song and were dancing amongst themselves.

Tyler was dancing with twisty and Thomas found Baby in the crowd and the two of them were rocking out. And from what I could see Melody was looking up at Otis lost in a daze.

I was so busy staring at my family that I didn't notice another clown sneaking up on me. But suddenly he put a white gloved hand over my mouth and dragged me away.

I tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than I was. And with his hand over my mouth I couldn't call out for my Pennywise.

When we were further away from the crowd the clown pulled me into an alley.

I pushed him off me and studied him, black and white clown suite, white face, black clown makeup and a black hat.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!"

He didn't say anything, he just smield and got closer to me. So close that he had me pinned against the wall. We were so close that I could smell his disgusting breathe. Chocolate mixed with beer, it was so nasty that I nearly wanted to throw up!

I gasped as he leaned in and tried to kiss me.

"Get the fuck off!" I screamed before slapping the hell out of him.

He flinched and I used this opportunity to run away. But unfortunately he grabbed my by my hair and wrapped an empty cotton candy bag over my head.

I struggled to breathe and get the bag off of me. But it did no good, next thing I knew a sharp blade was run across my neck.

The last thing I remembered before I fell to the ground, was the feeling of my blood running down my chest. After that everything went completely...black.


	23. 23

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"Hey Thomas" I heard a familiar voice say as they got closer to me. I smiled from ear to ear once I saw that it was Baby.

"Hey, you look beautiful" I said hopeing she couldn't see me blushing.

But she did look absolutely beautiful, dressed in a sexy lion faced tank top that showed off her belly button. Tight ripped jeans, black heals and a white cowgirl hat. And her hair as always was styled in it's usual blonde curls.

"The songs pretty badass huh? You're sister sure seems to like it" she said with a giggle.

I nodded, "You uhhh wanna dance?"

"Sure, I love dancing!' She said taking me by my hands and practically grindings on me.

I was ontop of the world, the girl I had a major crush on was dancing with me.But thay feeling didn't last very long. In the middle of all that dancing I noticed..that I couldn't find my mom anywhere.

"Hey uhh Baby, did you see where my mom went?" I asked.

"Uh yeah sweetie, last time I saw her she looked like she was heading twards the snack bar. Why don't you go meet up with her and I'll tell you're dad where you went ok?"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" I said before taking off. I wanted to run to Melody's side and ask if she had seen mom. But she was so busy staring at Otis that I didn't wanna worry her.

Running towards the only snack bar I could find. I accidentally bumped into that same black and white clown creep from earlier. He just sneered at me and as he walked away I could've sworn I saw...blood on his face and clothes.

I just ignored him and called out for mom. But the more I couldn't see her or find her, filled me with so much anxiety that I could bearly breathe.

"Mom! Please answer me!" I called out. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was that creepy twisty clown from before.

"I..think I found her" he said in a muffled voice behind his mask.

"What?! Where?" I practically screamed.

He took me by my arm and lead me down an alley way.

To my horror, there was my poor mother. Laying in a pool of crimson blood with a cotton candy bag over her head.

**"**...**MOM!!!" **I screamed as I ran to her side and removed the bag from her head.

"Twisty get my Dad!" I yelled as I got on my knees and held her. Praying to god that she would open her eyes again...

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

I walked up to Melody once the song was over. I couldn't understand why she was interested in a guy who was older than her.

"That was a great song huh Dad?" she asked with a big smile.I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Mr. Dancing clown! Melody!" I heard our neighbor call out to us as she ran to where we were.

"Oh Hi Baby" said Melody.

"Hey, listen you two Thomas couldn't find B so he went to look for her."

"Where did he go?" I asked feeling eyes change red in anger.

"He ran twards the snack bar. We should go see if everything's ok" Baby said with concern in her voice.

Running ahead of them, I could hear my son yelling.

"Over here!" Twisty called out as he pointed to an alley.

There I found my son.. holding the lifeless body of the woman I loved.

"B!" I yelled as I ran to her side and took her from my son.

"Dad! I don't know what happened, I just found her like this." Thomas said practically shaking.

"Just take care of your sister son. Now!" I snapped.

He quickly got to his feet and held onto Melody.

More and more people gathered around us. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I could do was hold onto B. And cry as I cradled her close.

"B! B! Bianca! Please wake up! Babe please! You can't leave me! I need you babe please. You're... you're my world. Open you're eyes baby please!"

But no matter how much I begged she just wouldn't wake up.

The blood continued to leak from her neck and stain my clown suite.

My girl,...My true love...The mother of my children...was gone...and there was nothing I could do about. None of my abilities we're going to be able to bring her back now...


	24. 24

**_(Melody's POV)_**

_"Dear Diary,__Things haven't gotten any better since Mommy died. I mean how the hell are they supposed to right? Dad and Thomas aren't taken it to well. Thomas rarely comes home after football practice. And Dad...well he spends most of the time in the sewer. And when he is home..he just sits in the living room. Staring at mom's picture and smoking weed... They've been that way ever since mom's funeral..."_

**_-B's Funeral ,Nov 2nd 5:00 pm-_**

Tears rolled down my face as I held a bouquet of white and purple roses in my hands. And walked with Dad, Thomas who was holding Benji and the rest of the Firefly family.

We couldn't exactly report mom's death to the rugsville police because then they'd find out about Dad and fireflies felonies. So in order to give mom the proper burial she deserved. Captin Spaulding offered us a place for her in his Family's graveyard.

Now here we all were in the middle of the woods. Tiny and Rufus carried mom in her white casket. And slowly placed it on the ground so we could say our last goodbyes.

"Mama sleeping?" I heard Benji ask, bringing more tears to our eyes.

"Poor baby boy let me have him" said Mama Firefly picking him up.

"Alright any last words for our Angel here?" Asked Spaulding as he looked down at mom. He looked like a father who had just lost his little girl and a few tears even fell making his makeup smear.

"She was very sweet, a good friend. I'll miss her" Said Baby placing a rose on the coffin.

"She...she was the most loving person In the entire world. I still can't believe she's gone. She was always there for me... I'll miss you mom" Said Thomas braking down before Baby held him in her arms.

"I'll miss you so much mommy, you we're everything to me. Please rest easy and watch over us...I love you so much" I said through tears as I layed the bouquet on the coffin gently.

Dad held me and kissed the top of my head.

"P-Wise you wanna say any last words?" Otis asked.

"I will just not now. I'm not ready to say goodbye" Said dad trying so hard to stay strong.

"May you rest easy B, Ashes to ashes dust to dust. May Angels lead you in" said Otis as he lowered mom's coffin into the ground.

I Iooked away as they buried the hole and Dad held onto me tighter.

When it was over and done with, mom's headstone was up.

It read, **_"In Loving Memory of Bianca M. Loving Mother and Friend."_**

**_(A/N: I was gonna put the dates but why bother? Don't bring it up please.)_**

"Let's get you all home, looks like its about to rain" Said Mama Firefly.

No one said anything but just fallowed her back to the house. That is... everyone except Dad.

I looked back and Dad was out of his normal form and into his Clown form. He stood there with the saddest look on his face.

He stood there for a good while, even when it began to rain super hard.

"Dad?.. What are you doing?" I asked as I slowly approached him.

Using his abilities, he made a red balloon appear. On it, it said "I ️Heart Derry" and he tied it to another bouquet of purple roses.

He stayed there in that kneeling position looking down at the tombstone with sad eyes.

"Daddy?" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"...Just wanted her to have a little something from back home...from when we first met...from where we started our family." He said before crying and pulling out a small box showing me a beautiful diamond ring.

"I should've asked her to marry me when I had the chance...She was my everything."

I kneeled down next to dad and didn't even care that my black dress was getting muddy.

We hugged and cried as the rain feel down on us. Wishing that mom was still there with us.

**_-Present Day:_****_ February 29th-_**

Shutting my Diary, I walked downstairs and scrunched up my nose at the stinky smell of weed.

"Dad? You want anything special for dinner?" I asked pushing the smoke out of my face.

"Whatever you wanna make, don't really care. Where the fuck is your brother?!" Dad snapped.

"At practice, and Benji is taking a nap" I said trying to stay calm.

"He's always with that damn football practice shit. He needs to fucking help out around here too!"

I sighed and went into the kitchen to fix whatever I could.

I could already tell this night was gonna be a long one.


	25. 25

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

"Damn Tom,your arm is still bleeding" said Jessie as he drove me home.

"Yeah but its worth it, wouldn't be so bloody if that asshole didn't tackle me so hard."

Jessie chuckled and so did Peter who was sitting in the backseat.

"Hey man how's Mel? She hasn't been at school for a while" said Peter kinda pissing me off.

"Well with mom being gone and her being the only girl. Mel decided to do homeschool for now. So she could help take care of Benji" I explained.

"Yeah Riley said something about bringing Mel her assignments. But its not the same without your sister being there."

Just when I was about to go off on him, Jessie pulled up infront of my house.

"Hang in there man, it's gonna be ok. If you need anything you know you can always call us ok?" Said Jessie.

"Kay, see ya" I said quickly getting out of the car and walking up to the front door.

Coming home wasn't easy for me, usually any time I walk through these damn doors me and Dad would get into a fight. Hard to believe that not to long ago we were super close. And before whenever we got into a fight mom would calm us down. But now that she was gone..there was no one to keep the peace anymore.

"Hey handsome!" said a beautiful voice snapping me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Hey Baby" I said forcing a smile.

"You doing ok honey?..Oh my gosh you're bleeding!" she said noticing my cut.

"I'm fine I promise, just got hurt playing football."

"Aww poor thing, well sweetie if you need anything you know you're always welcome over here" she said with a wink.

I blushed, said my goodbyes and went inside.

I walked in to see my Dad and sister sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey Tom" said Mel getting up to give me a hug. But she stopped half way once she saw I was bleeding. Why everyone was freaking out. I have no idea!

"How the hell did you get that?!" Snapped dad.

"Playing Football,duh" I said in a flat vocie as Mel bandaged my arm.

"All you care about is damn football, give a damn brake once in a while! Your poor sister is here all alone doing all the cooking and cleaning! You don't do shit around here!"

Balling up my fists, I glared at him.

'Excuse the hell out of me for wanting to get out of the house! And away from the smell of weed and flesh every time I walk in the damn living room!"

"Tommy stop it" said Mel in a sad voice, she was obviously trying to keep the peace between us. But it was to late, Dsd got up from the chair and galred at me with those evil yellow eyes.

"Watch your fucking mouth boy! What I do is none of your damn business! I'm your father and you're gonna fucking respect me. Other wise your ass is out!"

"Piss off you clown nosed freak!" I snapped before running up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.

I hated all of this shit, and the worst part was... I could feel my eyes changing color in anger too. I was turning into whatever the hell my Dad was.. Hard to believe our relationship went downhill so fast.. I groaned before throwing myself on my bed. Wishing none of this was happening.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

I pounded my fist against the dry wall. I couldn't believe that my own son would talk to me like that. And I could tell that my daughter was super upset.

"Dad...He didn't mean that, please don't be mad" she said walking to me shaking in fear.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm sorry you had to see that sweetheart. Look I'll clean up here you go get ready for bed and make sure benji is alright ok?"

She just nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

As she walked away I could see the tears ready to fall from her eyes... she has her mother's eyes...

I was so busy thinking about B, that I jumped at the sound of knocking at our door.


	26. 26

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Once I opened the door ,I was surprised to see the same clown girl I met at CarnEvil standing there.

"Hiya Mr. Dancing clown, Remember me?" she said with that annoying Boston accent of hers.

"Yeah..uhh..Batty right? Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound harsh.

"I heard about your gal's passin, I'm so sorry for your loss sweetie" she saod raising a hand to touch my face.

I quickly pulled away from her, "Well thanks but I don't need anymore sympathy ok?" I said hoping she'd get the picture that I wanted her to leave me alone.

"Another reason why I came over here was to give you this" she said handing me a bang. 'Birthday Cake flavor...B would've loved this" I thought as I looked down at the can.

"Can we go inside? It looks like it wants to rain" said Batty.

"Yeah I guess", I said getting annoyed.

She squealed in happiness and practically bounced into the house.

"Make yourself at home I guess, but wont your boyfriend be pissed that you're over here?" I asked as we both sat in the living room.

"Nah he don't care about me no more. Plus I recently found out that he's been cheating on me with his skanky ex girlfriend Jezabeth." she said in a sad voice.

"Sorry to hear that" I said before cracking open the bottle and taking a sip.

"Is it Lonley without B here?" she asked scooting a little closer to me.

"What do you care?" I asked downing more of my drink.

"I do care...Tyler" she said before placing a kiss on my cheek. God this woman smelled like beer and perfume. Not even the sweet cake- battery smell of the drink could block it out.

"Stop it!" I snapped.

"Why? She's not here anymore. She can't please you anymore...not like I can" she said before moving her hand down closer to my crotch area. And her lips to my neck!

"I said fucking stop it!" I yelled before pushing her off me.

She looked up and me in surprise and fear. I was fully in clown form and my eyes we're burning up with rage.

"What the hell is your problem?! I just lost the love of my life and the mother of my kids. Last thing I need is a fucking STD from a skanky ass clown bitch like you!"

Batty just smirked and started giggling at me.

"Love of ya life huh? Well how come the two of yous wasn't married? Just because she had your two bastard twins doesn't mean shit!"

Once she said that, I could feel something rising in me that ive never felt before.

A combination of anger and...Gas.

With a growl I opened my mouth and out poured this flowing greenish fluid and hit batty right in the face.

It started burning away her flesh and she screamed bloody murder!

I smirked and wiped the remaining fluid from my face.

As she continued to melt I looked down at her with a glare.

"You're nothing, now you're never gonna be nothing. My B was twice the woman you'll ever wish to be. Burn in the firey pits of hell you whore" I said as she disintegrated into a gross mushy pile on the living room floor.

I sighed and sat back down in my chair. Still in shock that I actually spit out acidic vomit.

And I was completely unaware that the twins had saw everything.


	27. 27

**_(Thoma's POV)_**The sound of a woman screaming in pain made me jump out of bed.

Running out into the hallway I bumped into Mel. Without saying a word we both held hands and quietly crept down the stairs.

We didn't get very far, we both frozen in horror as Dad spat this really nasty looking acidic vomit. At that skanky clown whore from carn evil.

"Oh my god that's disgusting...do you think he's gonna piss on her ashes?" I whispered to Mel.

"What ashes? There's nothing left of her" said Mel.

"Thomas... Melody...I want both of you to go back to bed and forget what you saw understand?" Said Dad not even turning around to look at us.

I wanted to snap at him and ask what the hell happened. But Melody gave me a look that practically begged me not to do anything.

She took me by my hand and walked with me back to my room.

"Hey Tom, I'm gonna go visit mom. You wanna come?" she asked with a sad smile.

"I can't... I'm not ready" I said looking down.

She nodded and gave me a small hug.

"Then while I'm gone, watch over Benji ok?"

"Ok juat don't be to long or dad's gona be pissed." and with that said Mel snuck out my bedroom window and ran towards mom's grave. I didn't exactly like her going out there on her own but who the hell was I to stop her?

**_(Melody's POV)_**

I kept running and didn't care that my light pink skull pajama pants were getting dirty with mud.

When I was about half way to mom's headstone I heard a small bark from behind me.

Turning around I groaned when I saw it was Grady. "Hey boy, you shouldn't be out here. Go back home ok?"

He just gave me the side look most dogs did when they're confused. But he somesomehow understood me and ran back to the backyard.

Finally I made it to the headstone and could feel my eyes tearing up.

Kneeling down, I wrapped my arms around her grave and cried my heart out.

"Why mommy? Why did you have to die?! I miss you so much!" I said through sobs.

In the middle of all that crying, I didn't notice that a certain someone came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey baby girl, long time no see huh?" I heard a familiar voice say. A voice I hadn't heard in a really long time.

"... Grandpa?" I said looking up at the ghostly figure of my Dad's dad. The original Pennywise.

"The one and only baby girl. You okay?"

I shook my head, "I haven't been the same since Mom died."

"I know that sweetie, but do you really think B would wanna see you like this? Not going to school and pushing yourself to keep your family together?"

I shook my head, "No She would want me to go back to school grandpa. I just... wish she was still here."

"Well baby girl if you play you're cards right..you may just get your wish." Grandpa said with a creepy chuckle.

"But.. that's impossible isn't it?"

He shook his head and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I gotta get going Melly, someone is coming' grandpa said before vanishing.

"Melody! What are you doing out here?!" I heard a voice call out to me..It was Otis.


	28. 28

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Otis snapped.

"Leave me alone, I just wanna be with my mom" I said looking away from him.

Otis let out a small sigh and kneeled down next to me.

"Comeon mama, its not safe for you to be out here on your own. I know you miss your mom, but she wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger. Plus if your Dad catches you out here he's gonna he pissed. Just come with me Melly, I'll walke you back home."

Giving mom's headstone one last kiss and hug goodbye, I took otis's hand and walked with him back to my house.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Your brother says you haven't been at school either" said Otis.

"I just wasn't ready to go back, my friends bring me my classwork though so I'm not to far behind."

"And how's your boyfriend? Has he writren or called at all?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I...I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Dad didn't want Richie to be suspicious about what happened that night. So he had Richie's memories erased. He was sent back to Derry without any memory of coming here in October. Or the memory that he was ever my boyfriend.. We're still friends but.. it's hard for me to forget that we were more than that. I mean him and my friends back and Derry uave tried to reach out to comfort me but I just dont want anyone...I just want mom."

With that said, I started crying again and Otis stopped walking and took me in his arms.

"Mel...What if I told you..There was a way to Bring your Mom back?"

I looked up at him confused, "What? That's impossible, once your dead your gone forever."

"Not necessarily, I know someone who can definitely bring B back."

I wanted to listen to him more, but suddenly an angry voice made us both jump.

"**MELODY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" **

We both turned to see my dad storming twards us. Red eyes glaring in anger, scaring the hell out of me.

"What are you doing out here? And you what the fuck are you doing holding her like that?"

"Woah Papa clown, easy. I found her out by the graveyard and I was bringing her home ok?" said Otis.

"No its not okay! Melody get your ass back to the house now! Or your fucking grounded for the rest of the year!" Dad snapped.

I said a small goodbye to Otis and ran back upstairs to my room.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

Once Melody was gone, I turned back to face Otis with my fists balled up in anger.

"Why the hell would you lie to her like that?! She's suffering and so are the rest of us. B is gone and that's just something we all have to get used too."

"I wasn't Lying, Tyler Dr. Satan can bring Bianca back."

My eyes widened, "But...how?"

Otis smirked, "Tommrow night I want you and your kiddies to meet me at the house. I'll explain everything there. Sound good?"

I nodded and walked back inside. I wasn't big on this idea but all I knew was that I would do anything to get my girl back.

**_(The next morning)_**

**_Melody's POV_**

After dropping off Benji with Mrs. Firefly Dad drove me and Thomas to school.

"Sis you sure you're ready to go back?" Thomas asked.

But before I could answer, Dad spoke up and galred at him in the rear view mirror.

"Ofcourse she is, she needs to get out of the house. It's good for you right baby girl?"

"Yes Dad" I said with a straight face.

"I wasn't asking you, god damn clown nosed freak" I heard Thomas mumble under his breath.

When we finally got to school, Thomas practical ran out of the car. Guess he didn't want to say anything else to our Dad.

"Bye Daddy, I'll see you after school" I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good Day baby girl, don't work to hard. And please keep an eye on that brother of yours."

"Sure thing Dad, see ya" I said before getting out and walking up the stairs into school. Feeling both excited and nervous at the same time.


	29. 29

**_(Melody's POV)_**As I walked down the hallway I could feel stares from other students. And these weren't the kind of stares I was used too either. Some even whispered behind my back, causing me to boil up inside with rage. But suddenly the happy faces of both Riley and Jane brought me out if my misery.

"Mel!! Oh my gosh we missed you so much!" Riley screamed as she tackled me into a tight hug.

"Good to have you back beautiful, wasn't the same without you" Jane said stroking my hair.

I smiled at both of them and held their hands as we walked to class.

On our way we saw Peter and Jessie hanging by their lockers with my brother.

"Hey Mel" said Jessie with a wave, I waved at both him and Peter but for some odd reason Peter just gave me a straight face.

"What's his problem?" I whispered to my friends.

"He's worried about you, he says you shouldn't have come back to school yet" said Riley.

I rolled my eyes, "Like it's any of his business. Let's just get to class."

After about 10 minutes of class, Mr. White noticed that I was back. And called me out.

"Ms. Coffey, It's good to see you back. And on behalf of everyone here we just want to tell you that we are deeply sorry for your loss."

I cringed and looked down at mom's bracelet.

"What'd she loose?" I heard someone ask.

"None of your damn business" I heard Jane snap.

But to my absolute horror, Peter spoke up as well and what he said made my stomach turn."For those of you who don't know, Melody's mother was murdered Halloween night. Thats why she hasn't been in class. Possibly staying home feeling guilty for not preventing her death in the first place. Isn't that right?"

I looked at him in disbelief and buried my face in my hands.

"Stop it Peter!" Riley snapped.

"It's true! She should've just stayed home and she would've avoided all of it!"

Not being able to take it anymore, I picked up my science book and threw it at him as hard as I could.

I stood there in shock as the class gasped at what I had Just done.

Peter looked back at me with blood gushing from his mouth.

"Ms. Coffey, please go to the principal's office and we'll call your father to take you home." Said Mr. White.

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed my bag and ran to the office.

Why was everything going so horribly wrong?!

And...how the hell did Peter know all of this?... Thomas! My loud mouth brother must of told him everything!

I baller up my fists im anger and slumped down in my chair in the office. And in my head I was so worried about what Dad was going to say about all of this.

**_(Tyler/Pennywise's POV)_**

When I got back to the house, I opened up the freezer and chowed down on a raw bloody steak. Since I hadn't been down in the sewer for a while, I decided to stick with meat. Last thing I needed was to get caught by the cops and get taken away from my kids. They needed me more than ever now...but despite everything I really miss going out and doing what I do best. Some days I had to fight off the urge but I somehow held myself back.

With a sigh, I grabbed a Cotton candy bang and slouched on the couch.Normally Id be in my bedroom but without B there I couldn't bring myself to sleep in that bed anymore. I could still see the sludgey stain on the carpet from where I killed Batty.

Who knew acidic vomit was hard to clean up?

"_Bitch shouldnt've tried to come on to me, she'd still be alive right now" _I thought to myself.

The sound of the house phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. Getting up off the couch I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hell Mr. Coffey, This is Principal Schrader calling to inform you about Melody. Seems she got into an altercation with another student. Considering your..um.. wife's passing we figured she's still emotionally unstable. We would really like her to take a few more days to process this. We need you to come pick her up."

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

I was angry, disappointed and worried all at the same time as I made my way back to the school. Hoping and praying that my daughter was alright.

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

A few of my classes were finally over. Lunch time was finally here and I was starving. However when I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, I saw my Dad coming through the front of the school.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as I approached him.

"Your principal called me, apparently your sister got into a little disagreement with another student."

I put my face into my plam, "I told you bringing her back to school was a bad idea."

"I'm not about to get into this with you right now. Let's just go get Melody and go home" Dad said getting mad.

"Home already? But I have practice tonight" I said.

"Damnit Thomas what's more important?! Football or Your sister?!"

I sighed and fallowed him in the office.

There we found my little sister, sitting alone and looking miserable.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"Melody?" I heard someone say.

I looked up with a frown when I saw it was Dad.

"Come-on baby girl, we're going home" he said helping me to my feet and putting my backpack over his shoulder.

"Mel, what happened? Five minutes in and you're already in trouble?!" Said Thomas.

I just galred at him and walked with Dad to the car.

I sat in the passenger seat, I didn't want to be anywhere near my brother.

The car ride was silent but I knew I was in for a lecture when I got home.


	30. 30

**_(A/N: Im sad to say that on Saturday September 21st Our very own Captin Spaulding AkA: Sid Haig. Passed away of a lung infection. He was only 80 years old. R.I.P to a true Ledgend.)_**

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**"Both of you get inside, I want both of your asses in the living room now!"

Melody nodded and shook in fear. Where as Thomas just glared at me and crossed his arms.

Both did as I asked and I could see the look of disgust on their faces once they saw the stain on the carpet.

After that whole incident with Battty, my acidic vomit left a really gross black and green stain that just wouldn't come out. But that was the least of my worries right now.

"You want to explain to me exactly what the hell happened?! You said you were ok to go back!" I snapped. Making my daughter look down in shame.

"Dad..it wasn't my fault... Peter...told the whole class what happened to mom. He triggered me" she said Fighting back tears.

"You opened your mouth and told him everything didn't you?!" I asked Thomas.

"Excuse the hell out of me for venting to an asshole who I thought was my friend! I didn't know he'd do something like this!" said Thomas balling up his fists.

"You have no business discussing your mother with anyone besides me or your sister! Hell you haven't even gone to visit her geave since she fucking died!"

"Dad stop!" Melody pleaded but I was to consumed by anger to listen.

"Maybe I have a hard time accepting the fact that my only mother is rotting fucking corpse! If you would've kept her close to you that night she'd still be alive!" Said Thoams standing up and throwing punches at me wich I blocked ofcourse.

"Tom stop it! It's not Daddy's fault and you know it!" Melody said trying to pull him off me.

"It's your fault too! If you hadn't wanted to go to that stupid Carn Evil so bad Mom would still be here!"

"Don't talk to your sister that way!" I snapped before slapping the hell out of my son.

So hard that I knocked him out cold.

Mel kneeld down to be at his side and looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"What happened to our loving family Dad? How did we get like this?!"

I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know baby girl, but were gonna make this right. Fallow me."

With that said I picked up Thomas over my shoulder, took Melody by the hand and lead her to the Firefly household.

We had to get B back, no matter what it would take.

**_(Melody's POV)_**

"Glad all of you made it" Said Otis with a smirk. He was standing above what looked like a trap door.

"Yeah yeah, what exactly do you want us to do?" Dad asked clearly getting irritated.

"Keep your ruffles on Papa clown, just fallow me" Said Otis before opening the trap door.

Inside it was dark, dusty, and I could've swore I heard the sound of screams of terror.

"Dad, are you sure?" I said in a nervous voice.

"It's what we gotta do to get Mommy back Mel" Dad said putting a hand on my shoudler.

"That's right Mama, let's go get her back" said Otis taking my hand in his and leading me down deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Even though Otis was holding my hand and Dad was behind me. I could feel my knees shaking and my heart pounding like crazy.

**_-10 minutes Later-_**

Finally we walked into a weird room. That was lit up by a red light. People who were clearly mentally insane sat on couches and talked amongst themselves. But in the corner stood the scary, pale,sickly, Dr. Satan.

And on the operating table was..My mom.

Pale, tangly black hair, sunken in cheek bones, dried up bloody crusty neck. And dressed in a dirty, bloody, white dress.

"Mommy?" I said in a shakey voice.

"She's gonna be ok Mel, the Dr is gonna take good care of her" said Otis holding me.


	31. 31

**_(Tyler's/ Pennywise POV)_**

Just seeing her there on the operating table made my heart ache.

Sitting Thomas on a nearby couch, I walked over to B.

"Approch her slowly" said Dr. Satan in his scratchy scary voice.

"How bad is she?" I asked.

"Still stiff, but im sure ill be able to supply enough blood to make her heart beat again" said the Dr.

"She's so cold" I heard Mel say as she stood next to me and held B's hand.

"She won't be for long little girl.Mr. Pennywise are you sure it's appropriate for your Son and Daughter to be watching this?"

"They've seen worse, but its completely up to them on what they want to do."

Once I said that, Thomas woke up and looked around. He stood up in fear and looked at both me and his sister in relief.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Doctors office" I said in a flat voice.

Once he saw B, his face turned white and his mouth hung open in shock.

'Dont get scared now son, she's going to be okay...Im sorry for what I did" I said looking down in shame.

Thomas just nodded and turned twards Melody.

"Are you ok?" He asked getting closer to her.

"Yeah whatever" she said pushing him away. Clearly she still hadn't forgiven him yet.

All 4 of us stood there and watched as the doctor hooked up two I.V.'s into B's arms. He even cleaned and stiched up her neck.

Both of the twins looked uncomfortable, so to keep them distracted I gave Thomas a bag of popcorn and Melody a stick of cotton Candy.

"She's almost stable, I want you to come by her side and talk to her" said Doctor Satan.

"...What do I say to her?" I asked.

He glared at me, "She's your girl isn't she?! Say something loving and comforting damnit."

"This coming from a creepy old bastard like you" mumbled Otis.

With a sigh, I did as he asked and kneeled down to be at eye level with B.

"...Hey babe. You've been gone for a long time now...we miss you so much...Please.. please.. Just open those beautiful brown eyes again. I need you here with me. You're my world, my everything! Damnit Bianca Wake the fuck up!" I said through tears.

But suddenly her chest started to go up and down and very slowly those beautiful brown eyes opened and looked up at me once again..


	32. 32

**_(B's POV)_**

My eyes felt heavy, so heavy that they hurt to open them. But wait...how can they open? I died didn't I?..Yet here I was. My brown eyes were opened once again, and I was looking up at my man. He was in clown form and he was holding me. His eyes were filled with tears and his mouth seemed to hanging down in amazement.

"B...Are you okay?' he asked.

I nodded slowly and reached my hand up to touch his cheek.

"...Tyler" I said in a raspy voice.

"Mom?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned my head to see my baby girl, she was also crying. And my handsome son was behind her, he looked so nervous.

"My babies" I said doing my best to get up.

But instead they ran to my side and all of us embraced in a hug. We all cried together as I hugged and kissed their cheeks.

When we finally pulled away for air, I was sitting on my own and had a million questions to ask.

One was how how long have I been dead?

Two how the hell am I alive after being murdered?

And three...Why was I dressed in a white blood stained dress...and why did my hair have a purple tint to it?

"Well I can see Mama Coffey is awake" said Otis walking up to me and handing me a green monster energy drink, god knows I needed one.

"Thank you Otis,...can someone please explain to me what happened?" I asked.

"You were killed Halloween night B, some asshole killed you. You've been dead for nearly 5 months now." Tyler explained to me.

"5 months...feels like I just woke up from a long nap" I said before taking a sip.

"It was so hard without you mommy, I hated it" said Tom putting his head on my shoulder.

I have him a kiss on the forehead before asking "How am I here now?'

"Well mama..you have good old Dr.Satan to thank for that" said Otis with a smirk.

Out of the shadows came the creepy sickly Dr that scared the hell out of me before...yet now I owed my life to him.

"...Thank you sir" I said doing my best to not look down in fear.

In a raspy voice he replied with, "Your welcome. And the reason for your hair is because it's a reminder of the purple bracelet you left Melody. '

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"One more question,..where's my Benji?"


	33. 33

**_(Still B's POV)_**After thanking Dr. Satan and getting used to walking again.

I practically ran inside the firefly household.

'Oh my gosh...B your back!" Baby said as she gave me a hug.

'Alive and kicking, where's my baby?' I asked.

"Right here sugar" said Mama firefly carrying a confused looking Benji in her arms.

I could feel more tears about to fall,but I quickly blinked them away.

"Benji...its mama baby" I said holding my arms out.

He was hesitant, but soon my baby boy gave me his adorable smile and came into my arms.

Soon the twins joined in and Tyler kissed me.

"One big happy family, blah blah blah" said Otis making me smirk.

"Why don't y'all go out and celebrate?" mama asked.

"How? If someone recognizes B, they're gonna be suspicious" said Tyler holding onto me as if he would lose me again if he let go.

"Oh we can fix that right up, come with me baby girl" said baby pulling on my arm.

I handed Benji to Tyler and let Baby do whatever it is the hell she was gonna do.

**_(Tyler's/Pennywises POV)_**I sat there with the kids impatiently waiting for B to come back.

"You guys...I know things haven't been easy. And I know that after your mother passed away we kinda drifted apart. But now that shes back..I think it's best we stop our fighting."

Both of the twins nodded and looked down with shame in their eyes.

"Tom...Son I'm sorry for the things I've done and I'm definitely sorry for hitting you. And Mel..you've suffered the most baby. Can the two of you forgive your old man...Or stupid old Pennywise?"

"Ofcourse Daddy' said Mel hugging me.

"Same here, I'm sorry for being such a little shit too" said Tom.

I giggled and shook my head at him.

"Ok she's back" said Baby.

All of looked up in amazement.

B was always beautiful in my eyes, but as of now she looked breath taking.

She wore a long black sleeved Neck shirt, a black and purple checkered skirt, sexy long black boots and she was wearing glasses.

Her now black and purple hair was curled and fell down her back and her face had a full face of makeup on.

She almost looked like a whole new person.

"No one should recognize her now, y'all go out and have fun' said Mama.

**_(Later)_****_(Melody's POV)_**For dinner that night Dade decided to take us all out for pizza.

I sat there and smiled at my parents and brother.

Mom and Dad were busy telling each other how much they had missed each other. And sharing a kiss every now and then.

Tom was busy feeding Benji, this was the first time I had seen him happy in a long while. I was just about to grab another slice of pizza when I noticed our friends walking into the pizza parlor.

Tom gave me a look that said "Dont worry its gonna be ok.'

We both got up and went over to greet them.

"Hi Tom Hi Mel" said Jessie, and Jane and Riley.

"Hi guys, what's up?' Tom asked.

"Not much, hey who's the babe sitting with your dad?" asked Jessie.Earning a punch from Jane at that remark.

"Oh umm... that's his new girlfriend' I said, even though those words tasted so awful in my mouth.

"Aww how sweet. She's really pretty, what's her name?" Riley asked.

I began to panic but Tom quickly blurted out a name.

"LL-Lexi, her name is Lexi."

"Pretty, well it's good to see that your dad is moving on. And that all of you are getting along again." said Jane giving me a hug.

"Hey where's Peter?' Tom asked.

"He was with us, but for some reason he said he had to go" said Jessie.

"I'm still pissed at him for what he did to Mel. He can piss off for all I care." Said Jane.

I just rolled my eyes, I was so over Peter.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but we should be finishing off our pizza."

With that said, we said our goodbyes and sat back down at the table.

"Everything go ok?' Dad asked with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Yep just fine, they think mom is your new girlfriend.' said Tom.

"Don't like the sound of that, but smart thinking you guys" said mom with a frown.

But Dad quickly kissed her to make her feel better.

"Come on you guys let's get going" said Dad.

I walked out carrying Benji but as I did I noticed a black and white figure out of the corner of my eye.

There at the end of the sidewalk stood a mime looking clown...same clown we saw on Halloween night...it couldn't be! I quickly looked away from him and got into the car. I wanted to tell my family what I saw..but we were having such a good time that I didn't want to ruin it.

But the clown stayed in my mind all the way home...


	34. 34

**_(B' s POV)_**

After putting Benji to bed and saying goodnight to Thomas. I went into Melodys room and sat on her bed as she layed down. She looked up at me with a smile but I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again mom. I feel like this is to good to be true and I'm just dreaming."

I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm here now baby, I'll never leave you again. Now you need your rest, no more tears ok?'

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you mommy.

"I love you more baby" I said before walking out of the room and making my way downstairs to be with Tyler.

"Hey beautiful, are the kiddies asleep?' he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yep all tucked in" I said before sitting next to him and kissed his cheek.

But I gasped in surprise as he kissed my lips andand layed me down on the couch with him on top of me.

I smirked up at him, "Um Tyler this may be considered Necrophilia."

He groaned and kissed my neck, "I don't fucking care! I missed you so much, I need you, I want you, it hurts so bad you have no idea."

I giggled and let him kiss and touch me as much as he wanted. We could've gone at it for hours, but suddenly we both heard a scream..Coming from Melody's room!!

**_(Melody's POV)_**

After mom left the room, I tossed and turned till I finally got comfortable.

But just as I was about to close my eyes and get some much needed sleep. I heard a weird..tapping sound coming from my bedroom window.

A chill ran down my spine as I slowly turned my head to see what it was.

To my horror, crouching down on the roof staring into my window..was the same creepy black and white clown from earlier.

He was smiling at me and in his hand was a bloody knife.

I sat there in shock, hoping that all if this was just another nightmare. But suddenly he began tapping harder on the glass with the back of the knife trying to brake it!

Not being able to take it anymore, I screamed at the top of my lungs for my parents.

No sooner after I yelled for them, they busted my door down and ran in.

"Melly what is it?' I heard Thomas ask as he followed in after them.

But once my parents saw the clown, their jaws dropped.

"T-Tyler...That's the clown...that's the clown that killed me" said Mom.

"Oh hell no!" Dad growled" which must of scared the other clown away.

Bursting through my bedroom window in his ckown form, Dad ran after him.

All three of us watched from my window and hoped that dad would kick ass when he caught him.


	35. 35

**_(Tyler's/Pennywise's POV)_**

I had never felt so much rage in my life. I was finally about to catch bastard that ruined my life. I couldn't wait to make him fucking pay for what he had done to my girl and my family.

I was gaining on him now, so close that I could almost grab his stupid fucking black hat. But suddenly the little prick tripped over something and fell on his face.

When I got closer, I saw that it was Otis that made him trip.

"Going somewhere faggot?" Otis growled before kicking him hard in the head. So hard that he layed there unconscious and bleeding from his mouth.

"What are you doing out here?' I asked trying to get my anger under control.

"I cam out here to help the Doc with another corpse when I saw his pansy ass trying to brake into Melody's room."

"Well thanks for stopping him" I said secretly pissed that Otis knew where my daughters bedroom was.

"What are you gonna do with him now papa clown?' Otis asked.

"Tie his ass up and bring him down to our basement. This fucker needs to pay for what he did to B.'

"Awsome! Can I come too?' Said Baby skipping towards us, until now I wasn't even aware that she had been standing there watching us.

"Yeah yeah fine, Otis you wanna help me drag his ass back to the house?'

"Sure thing man' he said before grabbing one foot, and I grabbed the other.

Baby giggled as we dragged his scrawny ass down into the basement.

**_(B's POV)_**From the window we saw Tyler and Otis going into the basement.

"Come on let's go" said Tom taking me by the hand and practically running down into the basement with Melody.

When we got down there we found the clown tied up and sitting in a chair. He looked angry and his mouth was still bleeding.

"Tom, Mel, I want you too to stand over there by Baby."

Tom happily did as I said but Melody looked like she wanted to argue. But I gave her a look that said "Do as I say."

Walking over to Tyler, I stood by him, held his hand and glared at the asshole tied up in front of us.

"Alright now let's see who you really are underneath this faggoty ass makeup' said Otis, picking up a wet wash rag and taking off the white makeup.

From behind us I could hear both of the twins gasp.

"Oh my god...' said Tom.

"Its...It's Peter' said Melody in disbelief.

The prick who had killed me...was my kids friend this whole time!


	36. 36

**_(Melody's POV)_**I flinched as my dad took his fist and beat the hell out of Peter. He continued to punch him over and over again in his mouth. So hard that a bit of blood splashed on my cheek.

Peter just groaned and looked up at my dad with eyes full of rage.

"Hold him still dad I want to beat the fuck out of him too" said Tom with his fists balled up.

Dad smirked and let my brother have at it.

"You. Fucking. Gypsy. Dog smelling. Piece of shit!" Thomas said with each punch he threw.

Peter just smirked and spit out more blood.

"..I thought we were friends" said Peter, gurgling a bit of blood that was still in his mouth making me gag.

"Fuck you, what kind of friend kills their friends mom?!'

"Whyd you do it asshole?! ANSWER ME!" Dad snapped as he grabbed peters hair and yanked it back, His eyes glowing blood red in anger.

Peter chuckled, 'No wonder both of you had a hard time at school, you got a fucking freak for a dad."

"Shut your fucking mouth" said Otis pulling out a hudge hunting knife and cutting off two of Peter's fingers.

He howled in pain and blood shot out like a damn water gun.

I looked away in fear and let mom and baby hold me to calm me down.

"Now answer the fucking question before I cut off your fucking hand and make you eat it god damnit!" Otis snapped. God I had never seen him so angry, it scared me but it also got me excited.

"You may not like the answer" Peter said, struggling to get out of the chair.

"Just fucking answer!!' Tom yelled before grabbing Otis's knife and stabbed Peter in the kneecap!"

"Ok! Okay I'll fucking talk!" Peter yelled.

"Make it fast before I twist it in deeper! Why did you do that to my mom?" Tom growled.

"Why?..I'll tell you why, because your sister never noticed my true fucking feelings."

Once I heard Peter say that, I could feel the pit of my stomach growing cold.

"What the hell are you talking about? You knew Melody was dating someone already!' Thomas snapped.

"My daughter knows better than to get involved with a little asshole like you" Dad snapped.

Peter just smirked and continued with his explanation while looking straight at me.

"When I asked you to that dance I honestly hoped you would say yes. But when you rejected me, and told me about Richie, I knew I couldn't just let you get away with hurting me. I fallowed you and your family to CarnEvil that night, I was trying to get you alone."

Mom held onto me tighter, " You were planning on killing my daughter?'

"No just wanted to threaten her a little, but you got in the way of that you skanky bitch." Said Peter with another creepy smirk.

"Dont fucking call her that!" Dad snarled before slapping the hell out of Peter.

"So since you couldn't have my daughter, you decided to take my wife instead?!"

"Ha, wife. Your not even married, how is she even still alive? That bitch should be a rotting corpse by now.'

Feeling the anger boiling up inside me, I let go of mom and charged at Peter!

I tackled his ass to the ground and yanked the knife from his kneecap, getting blood on my shirt in the process.

Letting my anger get the better of me, and ignoring my family and friends calling out to me. I held the knife high over my head and stabbed Peter repeatedly in his chest.

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!**** YOU PEICE OF FUCKING GARBAGE!!**_ How dare you fuck up a family just because I didn't want to be with you!! I almost lost my mom forever because of you!! My dad and brother nearly lost their relationship because of you!!_ I HATE YOU! _ **YOU DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE!!" **I screamed as I stabbed a scared looking Peter.

I couldn't be sure but I could've swore I heard him begging me to stop. But I'm sure my mother pleaded for her life when he killed her as well. I had no mercy to show him.

When he finally stopped moving, I was completely covered in blood.

"Melody, stop already" I heard dad say as he took the knife from me and help me to my feet.

He held me as I cried into his chest.

"Shhh, your okay baby girl your ok.'

Soon mom and Tom joined in and hugged me.

"Your okay mama" said Otis holding my hand.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen" said baby with a giggle making me chuckle a little too.

Peter was finally gone, and hopefully now things would get better.


	37. 37

**_(Melody's POV)_**

After all of that craziness, my mom and baby took me upstairs of the firefly household and went Into the bathroom to clean up and change into some spare clothes.

"What are you gonna do with the body?' I heard my mom ask Baby.

"We decided to give it to the Doc, he can experiment on it. Come on let's give her some space."

Once I heard Baby and my mom walk away, I turned on the sink and washed the blood from my face and neck.

I was still in shock from what I had done. Hell I was still in shock about the fact that Peter was the murderer this whole time.

_"Feeling bad baby girl?' _Said grandpa's ghostly voice coming from behind me.

"Yeah...Its like I wasn't myself grandpa..I feel horrible" I said turning around to face him with tears in my eyes.

_"Well me tell you right now my sweet baby girl. I'm very proud of you, you defended your mother, your family and yourself. Yes you may have blood on your hands now, but you'll look back on this one day and realize you did the right thing.__"_I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you grandpa. I hope your right."

He chuckled before vanishing once again.

I changed into the long sleeved black shirt and grey sweatpants that were given to me.

When I was all done, I walked out of the bathroom and too my Suprise Otis was waiting for me.

"Hey mama, you okay?' he asked opening his arms out for me.

I sighed and practically through myself at him.

"Yeah I'm alright, at least I don't look like Carrie anymore" I said with a giggle.

"Hey you'd make a carrie, best horror movie ever made.Mama you don't feel bad do you? You don't have anything to feel guilty about." Otis said holding me closer, feeling a little weirded out that he said the same thing as grandpa.

"No...I dont feel bad. I just wish none of this ever happened.But I guess life can't be any easier when your the daughter of a killer clown."

"Nothing wrong with that at all mama, its something you should be proud of.'

Gathering up my courage, I asked Otis something that had been bugging me for a while.

"Otis..Did you...Did you kill those cheerleaders?"

He tensed up at that question but looked me straight in the eye when he said "Yes, those bitches had it coming, no one is gonna mess with you while I'm around."

I nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah they were bitches to me, but at least I went have to deal with them anymore. "

Me and Otis chuckled softly before heading back downstairs.

I couldn't wait to finally call it a night.

**_(4 months later_****_/Still Melody's POV)_**After finishing up our last few months of school, Tom and I got our diplomasdiplomas and finally became high school graduates.

After graduation, Mom and Dad decided that all of us would move back to Darry. We just didn't want to stay in a place that held to many bad memories.

They even agreed to help us find apartments of our own when we turned 18.

So here I was now, packing up my room and taking everything down to the moving truck.

On my way there I saw my brother talking to Baby. Guess he wanted to confess his feelings towards her once and for all.

I snuck behind the back of moving truck so I could listen without them seeing me.

"Melody? What are you doing?" I heard my dad ask.

"Shhh listen" I whispered.

My Dad go the picture and listened with me.

"I'm really gonna miss seeing your pretty face everyday' said Tom making me almost let out a big "awwww" at how cute he was being.

"Aww I'll miss you too sweetie, but we'll see each other again." said Baby.

"I umm..I know I'm still young and all...but when I turn 18, would you umm..go out with me?'

Both me and dad held onto each other as we waited for her response.

"Aww sweetie, you know I will."

I stood there smiling like an idiot and dad stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What are y'all doing?" Mom asked walking over to us with Benji in her arms.

"Nothing babe, you ready to go?' Dad asked pulling her close and kissing her.

"Yeah I'm ready, by the way baby girl your friends are here to say goodbye.'

I nodded and walked away to see Riley, Jane, and Jesse, standing in the driveway.

But as I walked away I heard my mom say "Hey Tyler, what's that stain on the carpet in the living room?"

I giggled and hoped dad would tell mom about the truth about that skank Batty.

"Tommy our friends came to say goodbye. ' I called out to my brother.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over" I said with a wave.

"How could we let you leave without saying goodbye' said Jane before hugging me.

"Were really gonna miss both of you" said Jesse.

"We'll miss you guys too, but Darry is our home" said Tom.

"I'll miss you the most" said Riley hugging my brother who I could tell felt really akward.

"Hey did you guys hear that peters missing? Probably skipped town to be with the other gypsies" said Jesse making both me and Tom tense up. We're we ever going to be able to live a life without lies or secrets?!

"Tom! Mel! Time to go' our Dad called out.

"Bye you guys, Jane keep drawing, Jesse stay out of trouble, and Riley..move on' I said before hugging each of them.

On our way into the car the fireflies were outside and waving to us.

Tom waved goodbye and blew a kiss to baby, and I did the same for Otis. We were really going to miss them. But hey who knows what the future held, maybe we'd have a relationship with both of them one day.

Finally we hit the open road. I couldn't wait to get back to Darry, and leave Ruggsville behind me.

Hopefully when we got home things would get easier again.

**_(A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, I really appreciate it. I plan on writing another sequel and that one will probably be my last. Hope y'all enjoyed this one.)_**


End file.
